Rogue Fatal
by coup fatal
Summary: Before the xmen rogue is part of the assassin's guild and working for the brotherhood. What happens when Remy becomes Rogue's target? ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men unfortunately.

A/N: This is a what if? Story so I hope all enjoy.

Summary: What if Rogue and Gambit had known each other since the very beginning. What if instead of Belladonna revenge Julian's death the assassin's sent Rogue out instead? All of these questions and more will be answered.

Rogue Fatal?:

"Marius, this is my daughter Rogue," a beautifully dressed woman with dark black hair motioned towards a scrawny fourteen year old girl.

"Rogue this is your new father, Marius," the woman told Rogue as she motioned to the tall elder man. His silver hair neatly placed and his cold blue eyes made a shiver run up and down Rogue's spine. Rogue never the less bowed her head in acknowledgement and held her silent post nearest her mother.

"Thank you my darling Dominique, she looks lovely. Now I do not wish to disrupt any pleasantries but we must get down to business. Now Dominique you want Rogue here to be trained in the way of us Assassin's?" Marius asked the supposed 'Dominique' who in fact is really the infamous shape-shifter Mystique who is already trained in the skills of the Assassin's and other terrorist acts. Now it was time for her daughter to follow in her footsteps and hopefully become the leader of the Brotherhood.

"Yes my darling, she needs to learn basic self defense and training her as an Assassin would protector her on the streets of New Orleans. Especially if any of the thief's guilds decide to take pray on her to get to you." Dominique said with the malicious intent unknown to her so called husband.

"You are quite right, the war is starting to get extremely heated and if my new daughter was to get caught in the cross fire I personally would want her to be prepared. I will have Jacques-Louis be her personal trainer that way she will have constant watch," Marius said as he wrote it down on some papers.

"Thank you Marius, I personally appreciate it. It makes me feel more comfortable knowing that my only daughter is being looked after. Now may I please be excused and show her, her new room. She must be awfully tired from her trip here," Dominique said with practiced pose. Marius nodded his silver head and Mystique motioned for Rogue to follow her out of the room.

"I do not want you getting too attached to this place Rogue," Mystique said as they made their way down the long corridor that would lead to Rogue's new bedroom.

"Of course mama," Rogue said with a bowed head.

"Remember this is just another job, a very important one at that. You need to be trained in this art so that you can one day help me out with the family business," Mystique said in hushed tones as the finally came to one of the many empty rooms of the large estate.

"Yes mama ah remember why Ah'm here," Rogue said quietly as she followed her mother in to the room. It was simple decorated like that of any other guest room in the large house and didn't seem to deem any special qualities.

"The next couple of years will be trying for you I know, but they are necessary. I just hope that you will see that once your training has begun," Mystique said morphing back into her original blue form.

Unfazed by her mother's abrupt transformation she responded, "Of course mama ah understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own the x-men

One year later:

"Why does trainin' have to be so god damn hard?" Rogue questioned herself as she flopped on top of her bed.

"Because mon demi-sceur (my stepsister) if it wasn't hard what would be da point in learnin' how ta do it?" said a sweet Cajun voice from Rogue's doorway. Rogue immediately new the voice of its owner and turned to face her "wicked stepsister" Belladonna.

"Bella leave meh alone and go bother Julian or someone else like ya fiancé Remy," Rogue said as she got up from her bed and made her way towards her door.

"Mon Pere wants us to spend da day together, apparently we are still not getting along as well as mon pere and belle-mere would like," Bella said as she flipped her long blonde hair. Rogue groaned and followed Bella out of the house. They where met at Bella's car by her brother Julian and Rogue's hated stepbrother. He was just like Bella only worse because he believed it best to flirt with her. It was disgusting to say the least.

"Evenin' Julian," Rogue said as she made to get in the back of the silver convertible.

"Mon Dieu! Is da infamous Rogue finally comin' out of her hidin' to brace us with her presence? It can not be!" Julian said sarcastically to Rogue as she buckled her seat belt.

"Julian ya know if ya weren't my step brother Ah would personally kill ya," Rogue said with a pout.

"Que? Rogue you can not be serious, you know Julian is the best Assassin in da Guild," Bella said proudly as she leaned on her brother's shoulder. Rogue just rolled her eyes and smirked, if they only knew.

Ten minutes later they parked the car in front of pub which seemed like somethin' Rogue would visit, not something the Boudroeaux siblings would be seen at.

"Why are we here?" Rogue asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Because this is where those mangy Thieves hang out and I want to see Remy before the end of da evening," Bella said as she got out of the car and made her way towards the bar.

"And Julian, your okay with this?" Rogue asked as she followed Bella inside the hardly light bar.

"Non, but I can never say no to Bella," Julian said as he made his way towards the bar to order a drink. Something about those two never seemed to fit with Rogue, they where so dedicated to each other it was almost like they where more than just siblings and that freaked Rogue out to know end.

Rogue followed Bella to the back corner of the bar and where a large group of men sat drinking shots and laughing loudly. As Rogue approached several of the men stopped laughing.

"Bella what a surprise," a thick Cajun accent said in the mass of bodies gathered in the dark corner.

"I know but I just couldn't wait to see you till this evening and mon pere(my father) wanted Julian and I to take mon demi-sceur (my stepsister) out," Rogue flinched at her step sister's words of being a nuisance.

"Bella ah didn't know you had a sceur (sister)," the same Cajun voice said to Bella.

"Demi-secur Remy and she doesn't like going out much," Bella said with an obvious pout.

"And why not chere?" Remy asked, Rogue had kept her head down until then. She looked up at the man who spoke to her and couldn't stop looking. Something about him pulled her towards him.

"My mama said it was best for meh to stay at the estate and train. Fraternizing wasn't in the contract of my coming down here," Rogue said almost mechanically as she looked at the dark sunglasses cover his beautiful features.

"Rogue here does whatever her mere tells her to, she more obedient than Julian and I," Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

"Dat true chere?" Remy asked captivated by Bella's mysterious sister.

"Ah try my best," Rogue said staring intently at Remy who didn't look away from her either.

"Mon pere says Rogue's to be one of the best in our Guild at the rate she's going, only been here a year and has surpassed the three years. Pere say's another year and she will be ready, which is unheard of in the Guild," Julian says wrapping an arm around Rogue's shoulders.

"Get ya slimly hands off of meh Julian," Rogue said as she pulled away from Julian's firm grip. She moved closer to the table of boys who where all smirking at Rogue's disapproval of Julian.

"Julian why do you continue to bother, she hates being touched by anyone unless it's during combat," Bella sighed as she moved towards Remy.

"Hey Etienne get up and let the fille sit," Remy said as he shoved the younger man away from him. The boy just smiled and moved over like it was only natural to do so and made room for Rogue. Rogue looked at the seat suspiciously and eventually sat down as far away from the boys as possible.

"So Rogue why are you wearing gloves on a hot summer day?" Remy asked as he looked from Rogue's hands to her face.

"Ah don't know why do ya wear those glasses in the dark?" Rogue countered him.

"Well Remy thinks dat da reasons are quite different Rogue," Remy said with a laugh and a smirking.

"Really because Ah don't think so," Rogue said returning his smirk. Neither had noticed that the people surrounding them had gone silent. Both sides knew their member was a mutant.

However before Remy could answer or say a smart comment Rogue rose from her seat and made her way out of the bar. While everyone else sat silently watching from Remy to Rogue wondering what would happen next.

"Excusez-moi," Remy said as he followed Rogue out of the bar leaving everyone else slightly confused.

"Hey Rogue wait," Remy said as he rushed to catch up with Rogue's retreating figure. Something about her drew him towards, something made Remy want to know if maybe just maybe their reasons for wearing outlandish things where exactly the same.

"What do ya want now swamp-rat?" Rogue asked as she stopped to face the person calling her name.

"I want to know if our reasons are the same," Remy asked as he removed his sunglasses revealing his red on black eyes. Rogue was slightly taken aback by his eyes but was suddenly drawn to them, like a moth to a flame.

"They're beautiful," Rogue said before thinking as she looking at them with great interest.

"You are da first one ta ever say dat to Remy chere," Remy said slightly embarrassed. It was the truth however, no one had ever said anything nice about them not even his fiancé Bella.

"So what about you?" Remy asked as he looked back at her.

"Well…ya see, it's complicated, when people touch mah skin they get hurt," Rogue said sadly as she absently played with her gloves.

"Well if it makes ya feel better Remy's eyes aren't da only thing dat is different," Remy told her. Rogue looked up at him with those big green eyes and understood what he meant.

"Would chere like ta go some place a little more private so Remy can show her?" Remy asked her, she nodded her head in approval and followed him down the road.

Minutes later they arrived to small apartment on the third floor of the building.

"What is this place?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"My apartment, you be da only one Remy bring here who actually knows how ta get here," Remy said as he opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Okay," Rogue said walking into the beautifully decorated small apartment.

"Home sweet home," Gambit said as he removed his trench coat and glasses.

"So Remy what is your mutant powers anyway?" Rogue asked as she looked around the small apartment.

"Remy be extremely flexible and can blow stuff up," Gambit said as he pulled a card out from one of his pockets. It glowed a bright pink color and Remy released it into the air and it immediately blew up.

"That is pretty neat Remy," Rogue said as she watched the small paper particles fall to the floor.

"Yea and what exactly can you do Rogue?" Gambit asked as he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Ah absorb people, such as their personalities, memories, life force and of course if they are mutants their powers as well. Ah can't control it so ah can't touch anyone and the only way ah can do it is through skin to skin contact," She finished sounding a little deflated.

"Wow chere, you must be one powerful mutant," Remy said as he looked at her in awe.

"Ah am one of the most powerful, yes," she said looking from a painting to him.

"So Remy do ya love her?" Rogue asked Remy for out of the blue.

"Love who chere?" Remy asked as he made his way towards her.

"Bella of course," Rogue whispered as he came closer to her. Both feeling as if they where being pulled together.

"Non, Remy doin' it because he has to," Gambit said sadly as he brushed her short hair from her face.

"Arranged?" Rogue asked almost breathlessly.

"Oui," Gambit replied.

"Only way Bella could get married ah suppose," Rogue said with a grin.

"Oui," Remy said again he was only inches from her now. Both looking into each other's eyes, captivated by something neither could place.

"Remy remember ah can't touch, my…my mutation…" Rogue stuttered as her gazed moved from Remy's eyes to his slightly open mouth. She licked her lipstick red lips in anticipation.

Then she felt it, the light touch of his lips against hers. His tongue slipping masterfully into her mouth, he tasted of drink he had earlier and the slightest taste of cigarettes. Then she felt it, the slight tingling feeling she gets when her powers start doing what they do best. She pulled away immediately, breathing heavily as she watched Remy sway a little from her mutation's powers.

Rogue looked at him with shock in her eyes, tears slowly spilling silently over the brim of her green eyes. Remy being slightly worried moved closer to her and placed to gentle hands on her shoulders.

"You okay chere?" Remy asked as he tried to look into her eyes.

"No one has touched me in three years Gambit," Rogue said using the name he had yet to tell her. He looked slightly shocked until her remembered what she told him earlier.

"Remy sorry chere, Remy didn't know," Remy told her truly sad that he had ruined something so special for her.

"Don't worry Remy I liked it, it was slower than normal though," Rogue said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Slower?" Remy asked confused.

"The pull it usually starts immediately, but with you it was a lot slower," Rogue said a smile growing on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men sorry.

A/N: The next couple of chapters won't be as long as the second but they will be pretty close. Hope all enjoy. Please review if you have any request or ideas about what should happen in following chapters!

By the way I have noticed I haven't been writing down what ages Remy and Rogue are.

At the beginning of the Story (Chapter 1) Rogue is 14. When she meets Remy she is 15. Remy is 17 when Rogue meets him for the first time. I am trying to keep them as young as possible so it will fit in with the X-Men: Evolution time line.

Remy smiled at her, bringing a hand to brush away the few tears that had spilled from those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"Chere have you ever found someone dat seems to just pull yea in?" Remy asked her as he stared into her eyes.

"No," Rogue whispered bashfully. The last time she blushed she couldn't remember the last time she cried before today was the day she put Cody into a coma.

"Oui, same for Remy," Gambit said to her as he closed the space in between them.

"Ah don't want ta hurt ya again Remy," Rogue said as her eyes once again fell to his lips. Waiting in anticipation for another replay of what occurred earlier.

"Oui, Remy understand dat chere but Remy thinks dat we should try and work on some of dat control no? Maybe if we practiced a little you could hold on longer?" Remy questioned her as he leaned in closer to her, only millimeters apart.

"That… that could work," Rogue said as she felt his lips fall on hers again. Rogue soon wrapped her arms around Remy's neck hesitantly bringing him in closer to her. Remy wrapped his arms around her thin waist hungrily claming her lips.

"Oh mah God," Rogue groaned as she pulled herself away from Remy, hands covering her face.

"What da matter Chere?" Gambit asked searching her face for an answer.

"Ah just lost kissed mah stepsisters fiancé," Rogue told him feeling the horribleness of her actions.

"Da fille won't find out," Remy told Rogue reassuringly. All Rogue could do was raise an eyebrow to her cocky Cajun lover.

"Because we won't be telling Bella none," Remy told her after seeing her raise her delicate eyebrow at him.

"And how do we plan on doin' that?" Rogue asked him.

"By not lettin' da fille know what we be up ta," Remy told her like it was some masterful plan.

"She's goin' ta personally see that ah am killed," Rogue told him as she through her hands up in defeat.

"You forget so easily chere, Remy be da best thief in da world. Remy be good at coverin' his tracks," Remy said as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her back up against his hard body.

"He be good kisser too," Rogue said mocking his voice with the use of his personality she had just absorbed moments before.

"Stop dat, it creeping Remy out," Remy told her as he swatted her arm playfully.

Hours later Rogue silently left Remy's apartment and slowly made her way back towards the large estate she had been living in for the last year.

Rogue silently entered the dark mansion as she crept through the hallway up to her room. Hoping no one heard her sneaking back in.

"A little late to be just getting in, now is it Rogue?" said a voice from inside Rogue's room.

"Mama you know ah hate it when ya do this. Can't you at least turn the lights on?" Rogue asked as she took off her shoes and made it towards her bed.

"Marius wanted Bella and Julian to take meh out seein' as how ah haven't been out side of these four walls since ah got here. So ah followed them to this bar where ah was so nicely introduced to Bella's fiancé, can you believe it was arranged. Anyways her fiancé and ah got off on the wrong foot so ah left and found another bar to lose mah self in. But ah got bored so for the last couple of hours ah just wondered the streets of New Orleans and then came home," Rogue lied to her mother like she had been trained to do while working with the assassins.

"I hope for your sake Rogue that you did not allow anyone to uncover our secrets," Mystique said rising from her chair.

"No mama ah didn't, no one knows why ah am really here," Rogue said as she watched her mother leave her room.

One year later:

"Good job today Rogue," Jacques-Louise said to his number one student as she once again finished her training exercise before the rest of her group.

"Thank ya Jac," Rogue said in her thick Mississippi accent that seemed to never leave her.

"Marie-Elise, Gaston both of you are once again to slow to pass this particular course. I do hope that both of you will do better next time eh?" Jacques-Louis asked the two young people who came up to Rogue and Jacques-Louis panting.

"Of course Master," both said in unison.

"Rogue Marius would like to speak to you," A young man said as he entered the room.

"What does Daddy dearest want now Lucas?" Rogue asked as she walked across the training center towards Lucas.

"He want's to speak to you in front of the guild," Lucas told her as he escorted her to the very private meeting room.

"Do ya know of what?" Rogue asked slightly worried. Hoping they hadn't found about her and her mother's true identity.

"I don't know but they said it took a lot of time to finally come to a conclusion is all I heard before I left to come and get you," Lucas said as they turned the corner leading down the stairs.

"Ah wonder what he want's with me?" Rogue mumbled to herself as they descended the staircase.

"I don't know but when you know tell me," Lucas said as they made their way to the room at the back of the estate.

"Lucas, ah swear if ya didn't work for us Ah would bet ya would be a snitch. Tradin' secrets and what not's," Rogue said with a slight laugh. Lucas told her everything which she directly reported to her mother. Lucas and she had become fast friends once Mystique found out he was the local gossiper.

"Well good luck," Lucas said as he motioned for Rogue to enter the room after he had knocked twice.

"Thanks," Rogue mumbled as she cautiously opened the door.

Inside was dimly lit as five older looking men sat solemnly around a half mooned table. She noticed her mother sat quietly in one of the corners, her hands folded neatly on her lap and her eyes locked on Marius.

"You wanted to see me Marius?" Rogue asked quietly as she moved further into the room.

"Yes well after a long discussion we have decided that you are ready to become a full fledge Assassin. You are the top in your training group and could eventually be better than my top Assassins." Marius paused; he studied Rogue's reaction and found only a slight grin of satisfaction on her face.

"Your first assignment is to assassinate Remy Lebeau of the so call Prince of the Thieves Guild. He is the next heir to the guild and has also killed Julian in a recent dual. Which I am sure you are highly aware of. Even if the dual was one on good caliber we must avenge his death. Now I want his death to be quite yet remembered. I never want to hear about Remy Lebeau ever again," Marius said with finality. Rogue nodded her head in understanding and turned to leave the dark room.

"So…" Lucas asked, he had apparently been leaning up against the opposite wall the entire time.

"Ah am going on my first mission," Rogue said matter of fact like and turned to walk back to her room to prepare for the assassination.

"Cool! Finally a new member, we haven't had one in ages! So who is the lucky target?" Lucas asked as he bounced almost happily next to her.

"Remy Lebeau," at the sound of his name Lucas stopped and turned to her.

"What?" Rogue asked stopping to look at him.

"The Remy Lebeau? Of the Thieves Guild?" Lucas asked with a dropped jaw.

"Yes, why? Something ah need to know?" Rogue asked him curiously.

"Rogue, he's the best thief in the world. Julian was one of our best Assassins and he couldn't even beat him. And…and it's rumored that he is a mutant," Lucas said almost fearful.

"And what exactly is wrong with being a mutant?" Rogue asked anger flickering in her eyes.

"Well, nothing really, just that to us it's like cheating. You know we all have to work extra hard but mutants don't," Lucas said as he watched Rogue clenched her hands.

"Mutants, have to work twice as hard to control what their body does and cover up who they really are to people like you," Rogue said as she stomped away from Lucas and heading towards her room.

"Congratulations my daughter," a cold woman's voice said from across the dark room. All Rogue could see where her yellow eyes shining in the dark.

"Thanks mama," Rogue said flipping the light on.

"After this mission you are one more step closer to our goal, I think maybe five large missions should do it and then we shall leave and rejoin the brotherhood, I really do despise this god forsaken place," Mystique said as she rose from her seat and made her way out of the room.

"Remember Rogue no attachments, not when we are this close," Mystique said as she exited Rogue's room.

A/N: I know it seems like "Pushed" the romance between Rogue and Remy, but that's only because it would take so much time to write! I mean I've already have the next couple of chapters written I just have to review and well it's a lot and I am not even half way done.

Anyways, I just want to also thank my Reviewers Pyrowhore, Romylover, Gambit-Rogue, and Cerdwyn3. You all seem to be the most dedicated Reviewers yet. Sorry there are just too many to thank. Anywho… I am going to update this story as regularly as possible. So there shouldn't be too many lulls. Well I hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men sorry.

A/N: _Italics _indicate memories. Please review if any have any request or ideas for the following chapters. Hope all enjoy.

To also continue with the whole age thing Rogue is now 16 while Remy is 18.

The night was muggy and stale like many Louisiana nights. Many people where out and about drinking and dancing their money and lives away. Rogue silently maneuvered her way through the thickening crowds as she followed a group who would eventually with out suspicion lead her to her target.

Inside a smoky club Rogue easily found the infamous Remy Lebeau lounging in a booth in the far corner of the club. A blonde on each arm, drink in hand and a cigarette in his mouth.

Walking to the bar Rogue ordered a crown straight on the rocks and watched her prey from the bar.

Remy Lebeau noticed the strange looking woman the moment she entered the club. White streaks in her short chopped hair and flashing green eyes made his wonder why she was alone. He watched as she walked towards the bar and orders some kind of shot. Something about her intrigued him beyond anything he could ever remember.

"Excuse-moi mon chére (excuse me my darling)," Remy said as he stood up from the booth and made his way towards the bar.

"Ya know chére you be the only fille in this place dat Remy has yet to meet," Remy said his accent dripping with Cajun spice.

"Maybe that's because ah ain't from around here sugar," Rogue said to him using her accent as a weapon.

It was the same game they always played with each other. Pretend not to know one another one and then the other would lean over and whisper the location of where they would be meeting for the evening and then they would meet back up with in the next hour at the location.

"Den let Remy get to know ya," Remy said with a wicked smile as he orders her another drink.

"Why?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Because you be tres bell and Remy always knows the filles in dis town," Rogue looked at his with deep skepticism and thought that if Marius didn't want him killed she would be glad to.

"Ya know you're kinda full of yourself," Rogue said with a smirk taking a sip of her drink.

"Dat is what a lot of femme say petite," Remy said as he leaned over and whispered their next location into her ear. She smiled sadly thinking that tonight was the night she would have to say goodbye.

Watching him walk back over to the two blondes Rogue sighed thinking of why she had to let him go tonight.

_Rogue was third in line as she followed the bride's maids down the isle. Today was Remy's and Bella's wedding and Rogue was doing everything in her power to not cry. She was wearing a beautiful green silk dress that outlined her figured beautifully. Bella had done a beautiful job picking out individual dresses for each of her bride's maids. _

_As Rogue approached the alter she looked up from the white flower arrangement she had been holding to look into the already staring eyes of her lover. There he was dressed in a tuxedo, hair done perfectly and wearing the gloves she had given him the Christmas before. She smiled at him thinking back to that night. But when she looked up into his eyes again she could tell he wasn't staring at his bride to be but at her. _

_His gaze never left hers as she walked slowly up the isle, until he had to look at Bella to continue the ceremony. As the ceremony progressed, silent tears streamed down Rogue's eyes, many people will later tell the story of Rogue crying out of compassion for her sister and not from a broken heart. _

_When the bride to be and groom turned to face each other Rogue watched as Remy looked from Bella to her and heard him sigh as he saw her look away from him. Hurt by the fact neither could tell of their love for each other. In almost six months the two had secretly fallen madly in love with one another. _

"_Do you Belladonna Marie Boudreaux take Remy Etienne Lebeau to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health?" The preacher asked Bella in his monotone voice. _

_However before Belladonna could answer the good preacher Julian decided that at that moment he would make his appearance and challenge Remy to a duel. Rogue had never been happier in her whole life. The marriage was never completed and with the sudden death of Julian it was never to be. _

Thirty minutes later Rogue left the bar and made her way towards Remy's apartment. Only appropriate that they should end things where they started. When she arrived she took out her personal key Remy had given her two months before the wedding. Turning the key she sighed hoping she had the courage to say goodbye.

Rogue walked into the familiar place, many of her personal things littered the small apartment. Pictures of them doing various things for various occasions where framed and hung every where. She even had her own personal wardrobe here. She wondered through the apartment dragging her fingers across various items some making her smile others making her sad.

Rogue made her way towards the bedroom where several passionate nights where spent entwined in each others arms. Sitting on the bed Rogue pulled out a jewel crested dagger. A personal favorite of the deceased Julian and the weapon of choice she was supposed to use. The irony in the whole situation made her grin sadly.

"Ya know Remy think dat you look tres bell tonight petite," Remy said as he entered the apartment knowing she waiting for him already.

"Ya know you creep meh out every time ya do that ya know?" Rogue said as felt him enter the room.

"Oui dat's why Remy do it, gotta keep ya on your toes," Remy said as he flipped on the light in the dark room.

"Remy," Rogue said as she lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Somethin' wrong chere?" Remy asked as he watched her. Rogue lifted Julian's dagger to her face and played with it, watching the light dancing from the gems that decorated he hilt of it.

"Dey picked ya ta do dis ol' Cajun in didn't day?" Remy asked Rogue who effortlessly through the knife into one of the walls.

"You have to leave Rem's and never come back, you have to disappear," Rogue said as she looked him in the eyes, standing up from her position on the bed.

"Come with me petite," Remy asked her as he moved closer to her.

"Ah can't leave Remy and you know that," Rogue said firmly.

"Someone has to confirm your death," Rogue said to him as she edged closer towards him. Remy took her hand and pulled her up against his chest looking down at her. This was their one last night to say goodbye and to always remember.

A/N: Yes I know Cliff hanger! But I had to; it ended this chapter up so lovely. Anyways, I promise that the next one will be much longer than this one and will have a lot more action in it than all of this fluffy romance junk. So be patient and you get to see Rogue kick some ass in the up coming chapters. I promise.

And of course I would like to thank my readers and my reviewers for their dedication in this story. It helps me write faster and work quickly!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own the x-men unfortunately…

A/N: Please review if any have any request or ideas for the following chapters. Hope all enjoy.

"Ah'll find ya Remy, one day ah will," Rogue said as she wrapped her self around the man she loved.

"Ah'll keep ya to dat promise petite, so don't get ya self killed," Remy said to her as he pulled her slim body closer to him.

"Same ta you sugar, if ah find out you died and ah put mah own life on the line for our sorry ass ah'll bring ya back from da grave and kill ya mah self," Rogue said as she snuggled closer and let dreams of a different life and a different time take over her body.

Remy watched her sleep for a while longer before he pulled himself out of her grasp and silently packed a few of his belongings. After looking around the room to make sure he had packed everything he pulled out a single card. Taking a pen he wrote a small message on the back of the card. Leaving the card on his pillow next to Rogue, Remy leaned down and kissed Rogue on her forehead.

"Au revoir mon chere, Je t'adore, (goodbye my darling, I love you)," Remy whispered as he left their apartment just as silently as he had entered.

**Hours later in the headquarters of the Assassin's guild:**

"It's done," Rogue said in a monotone voice as she threw down Remy's favorite coat, the one his father had given to him all those years ago. Remy had left it on the end of the couch along with the card, a reminder of all they stood for.

"You think a trench coat is good enough evidence for the death of the Prince of Thieves?" One of the old guild members asked with a sneer.

"No," Rogue responded with a quickness of her voice as she also threw down his lucky metal bow-staff. Rogue watched as a few eyebrows rose in approval.

"If ya don't believe he's good and dead now then ah don't know what else to give ya other than his sorry head. Each one of those items are clearly marked with the guild emblem," Rogue told them hoping they believed her lie.

"These items will do, congratulations my daughter your first kill will be one to remember," said Marius as he waved for her to leave.

With that Rogue nodded her head and exited the room and headed straight for hers, away from the stupid minds of old men with vengeful hearts. Inside her room she knew her mother would be waiting. Sitting in the dark in her true form as usual, waiting for her to return on whatever mission it was she was on.

"I thought I told you not to get involved?" Mystiques strong voice resounded across the room.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked as if she truly had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"I let you have your little affair Rogue; I even let you fuck the poor bastard. So tell me daughter did you really kill your lover?" Mystique questioned her with a knowing smile.

"It doesn't matter either way, he's gone. No one will ever hear from him again," Rogue told her knowing that there was no way out of this, her mother had known too much.

"We're leaving in the morning; if word gets out that he is still alive they will surely come for our heads. Thank god they have no idea who we really are," Mystique told her and to Rogue's surprise didn't lash out. It seems Rogue's failure came at an opportune time; Mystique was already in the works for removing Rogue from the program. This just moved things along at a little faster pace.

**A year and a half later:**

"Rogue! Get that scrawny ass of yours movin' before I kick it into gear," Logan a.k.a. Wolverine yelled at Rogue as she continued doing her drills in the danger room.

"ah'm a goin', ah'm a goin,' it's not like this is hard or nothin' Wolverine," Rogue said sarcastically as she maneuvered through the danger room session avoiding flying objects.

"Wow look at Rogue go!" Jubilee squealed as she watched one of her closest friends do some pretty cool aerobics in the air.

"She's even better than Kurt!" Kitty said as she sat next to Jubilee in the control room over looking Rogue's session.

"I doubt that Kitty," Rhane said as she watched Rogue flip over and kill her opponent.

"I just want to know how she learned all of this stuff," Scott said as he leaned against the glass watching the young seventeen year old girl finish her program faster than even he could.

"Well she is Mystiques daughter," Jean said as she laid a hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Well I am her sohn (German for son), and I never learned anything like vhat (that)," Kurt said swishing his tail as he watch his sister grab her gear and head up to the control room for finale evaluation. Today was the day they where deciding if she was strong enough to join the x-men.

"You know guys we can just ask her when she gets up here," Jamie said as he watched one of the only people that cared for him make their way towards the elevator. Moments later Rogue came through the sliding metal door which lead to the control, she was immediately followed by Logan.

"So Rogue you going to tell us how you learned to do that?" Scott asked with his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Do what?" Rogue looked at him with a raised eyebrow like she really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Finish the simulation almost faster than Logan?" Scott cleared for her.

"Ah've had trainin' when ah was younger," Rogue told him placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes Rogue we are aware of that, I personally haven't seen training like that in years. Many of the moves you displayed just moments ago are only used in some of the most elite guilds of the world. Manly in the Assassins and Thieves Guilds," Storm said with the sense of command she usually exhibits when taking control of a room.

"Like ah just said Ah've had trainin'," Rogue told her showing she was not going to give her anymore information.

"You know when I was younger I used to live in Cairo, there I met a young man through the Guild I was working for." She paused as she saw many people raise eyebrows at her for reveling something like that to the group. Ororo Monroe was normally a personal person and kept many things to her self.

"Let's just say he helped me get out of a little jam that I was in. However the people I worked for and others of the same caliber usually refer to him as the Prince of Thieves," Storm rose her own eyebrow when she saw Rogue's eyes widen and take a sharp intake of breath.

"He himself used some of the same moves you just demonstrated for us. Do you Rogue have any connections with these Guilds that we should be worried about?" Storm asked watching Rogue's movements.

"No, not anymore," Rogue said raising her chin slightly.

"May I ask how you became involved with the Guilds?" Storm continued asking.

"It's complicated," Rogue said turning her gaze away from Storm trying not to think of him.

"Very well, Rogue after much consideration the Professor and I have decided that you are more than ready to join and be a part of this team," Storm told her motioning for everyone to leave the room.

When Storm passed Rogue she laid a gentle hand on her covered shoulder.

"You know Rogue I keep in touch with the Prince every once in awhile," Storm told her with a smile as she left Rogue in the control room.

A/N: Sorry this short Chapter took so long to get out; I've been in San Antonio for the week and just got back. So I will be adding two chapters today. The next will be up shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own them now, probably won't own them in the future neither.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long for an update but I have a new job and well everyone knows how that can be. Gotta be on your best behavior the first couple of weeks and work a little harder and lot longer. Anyways, here's the update.

"Storm?" Rogue asked sheepishly as she came into Ororo's green house.

"Yes child?" Storm asked as she continued to water her blue azaleas.

"Do you really know where he is?" Rogue asked a little hopeful as she fiddled with her gloves.

"I can always find out," Storm said as she set down her watering pitcher and stared at the small slip of the girl before her. Rogue had barely said two words to anyone in the mansion since she arrived at the mansion and Storm couldn't help but be slightly intrigued.

"Would it be possible ta…ta um find out?" Rogue asked looking into Storm's eyes.

"Yes very possible, I still have my um…connections. But I must tell you I am slightly baffled by the fact that you even know the Prince," Storm questioned her hoping to get a little more information out of her.

"We met a long time ago in a different world, different place," Rogue said sadly as she bowed her head solemnly.

"Want to talk about it?" Storm asked sense that Rogue was slightly sadden about the past history her and the Prince once shared.

"Ya probably wouldn't like me much if ah told ya that story," Rogue said with a sad smile.

"Rogue nothing you can say or do would ever change my opinion of you and sometimes it is easier to let the pain that's kept inside out every once in awhile to help ease the suffering," Storm told her as she sat on one of the few stone benches that lined the small green house.

Rogue was slightly hesitant at first. Did she really want to let this woman who she had only know for a few months know all of her deepest and darkest secrets? If she was some how connected to Remy then would she tell the Thieves or the Rippers where she was? All these questions and more ran through Rogue's mind as she contemplated what Storm was asking her.

"Ah was a Ripper once," Rogue said to Storm like removing a band aid really fast.

Storm nodded her head in understanding but kept quiet to allow Rogue to finish what she started.

"My mama made me do it, said ah needed the trainin' and what not. Then one day ah met mah step-sister's finance. At first ah thought he was arrogant and rude and ah left the little pub ah had met him at to get away from him. But he followed me and well something happened," Rogue stopped and stared at her gloves like they weren't really there at all and then she continued her story.

"The next thing ah knew was ah was in his apartment that no one knew about, not even his pére. That's when ah found out that ah wasn't the only mutant in the guilds and that this one was special," Rogue stopped again taking a breath as she remembered the story like it happened only hours before.

"He's the only one ah can touch Storm, ain't been anyone else that could other than him. Then one day about a year or so later after we fell pretty hard for each other and the weddin' ta Bella had been called off ah was asked to go on my first assassination," Rogue's eyes became rimmed with tears that distorted the carefully placed make up on her pale face.

"Ah was assigned to kill Remy Lebeau, Prince of the Thieves Guilds, slayer of my step-brother Julian Boudreaux, and Prince of the Assassin's Guild. So that night ah was given Julian's dagger to avenge his death and to end the life of my brother's killer and my lover. Ah went to his apartment and waited for him to meet me like always and he found me playing with Julian's dagger like it was nothing at all. That's when ah had to tell him that he was supposed to die but instead ah told him to leave and to never return," Rogue paused and looked into the sorrow filled eyes of Storm as she listened to Rogue's sad tale.

"That night we promised that one day we would find each other again and wouldn't have to worry about killin' or stealin' or anything but lovin' each other," Rogue slipped out the Queen of Hearts from her back pocket and read the small inscription on the back out loud to Ororo.

"_Forever remember and never forget the love that we share."_

Storm stared at the young woman before her and felt her heart almost break for her. She her self had loved someone like that once a life time ago. Now as she watched her she new no one else should suffer the pain of a lost love as she had done, was still doing. Remembering her own love Storm let a single tear fall from her eyes onto her mocha skin.

"Let's go inside Rogue and have some tea," Storm said silently as she stood up from the stone bench she had been occupying while Rogue had told her, her story.

Rogue understood Storm's meaning, she understood that Storm without saying so would do everything in her power to bring Remy to her or vise versa. Rogue followed the goddess like woman back into the mansion to have that cup of tea. Storm had been right on about releasing the pain. It did ease it to a point of heart breaking to just a dull ache.

The thought of that made her smile slightly, she could live with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-men

A/N: Sorry the last Chapter was so short but it was a good cliff hanging ending. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope all enjoy.

**Four months later: **

"_All available X-Men please report to the map room,"_ Professors Xavier's telepathic messages reached out across the mansion.

Minutes later the entire team was gathered in the map room waiting for instructions all dressed in similar uniforms with their own unique style.

"There seems to be a disturbance at a local warehouse on the outskirts of Bayville, I want the team to divide up into two teams. Seeing as how Storm is away on vacation visiting her relatives in Africa, I want Scott to lead team Blue and Rogue I want you to lead team Gold," there was a hushed murmur across the room when the Professor announced Rogue's leadership in this mission. Usually that was Jean's place.

"Magneto and his Acolytes have been breaking into a large number of warehouses and government funded locations, I want the each team to come in at a different side of the warehouse. I don't know how many new recruits Magnus has at the moment that is why I have decided to split up the group," Charles said as he motioned for Scott to take over as senior leader and explain the layout of the plan of action.

Thirty minutes later the entire group was flying towards their destination. Rogue was leading Iceman, Shadow Cat, and Spike, her brother Nightcrawler, Wolverine and Boom- Boom. While Cyclops lead Jean, Beast, Wolfsbane, Berzerker, Sunspot and Magma.

Rogue teams touched down on the West side while Cyclops team would eventually gather on the East. Since Rogue's team consisted of a more espionage type group Gold team would be entering the building to find out exactly what Magneto and his men where looking for. Blue team on the other hand would cause the distractions.

"All rite guys this is it, this is stealth mission on our parts so let's try an' keep this as quite as possible. We do not want Magneto or his Acolytes knowin' that we are inside scope him out, got it?" Rogue asked her team who nodded in agreement.

"Alright good, now Shadow Cat you know what to do and ah want Nightcrawler to go with ya. Ah do not want anyone going anywhere alone in there; we don't know what could happen so stay together," Rogue motioned for them to move out. Silently they made their way into the building without being detected by the Acolytes. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Rogue to Cyclops we are in," Rogue spoke softly into her com-link as she followed the route Jean had given her earlier in the X-Jet.

Silently the group crept along the long corridors searching for anything that could lead to any signs of what Magneto and his group might have wanted.

"Stop," Wolverine commanded as he held up one of his leather clad hands. Everyone froze in their attack positions waiting for Wolverine or Rogue to give the command to continue on. Logan moved forward but held his hand up as he went to scout the area before them.

"Shadow Cat," Rogue whispered waiting for Logan's return. "You and Nightcrawler find a computer and start downloading the information the Professor asked for. After you have required said information port back to the Black Bird and wait for further instructions."

The two nodded and soon disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and sulfur.

"The hallway splits," Wolverine told her as he came back around one of the corners. Rogue nodded in understanding.

"Boom-Boom, Iceman and Spike you go left and head back up towards Blue Team. If you find anything suspicious use your com-links. Remember you three this is about stealth not style. Wolverine and I will go Right towards the basement area. If we are not back to the top or make contact in thirty minutes then come and get us," Rogue told them as she motioned for the group to move out.

Silent Wolverine and Rogue crept down the long white walled corridor searching for anything that didn't seem right. Minutes passed with no luck at finding anything useful or anything at all.

"It's quite," Rogue whispered to Logan as they where about to open the fifth door.

"Yea I know streaks, we haven't seen a single living thing since we got here," Wolverine noted as him and Rogue prepared to enter the room.

"It's almost like every one just up and disappeared," Rogue told him as she reached for the door knob so Logan could take any hostel force.

"What the fuck?" Logan said aloud as he entered the dimly lit room.

"Wolverine when did you forget that this is a 'stealth'...," Rogue stopped short as her eyes fell on to the two corpses lying on the metal slaps.

"Do you think these counts as interesting?" Wolverine asked Rogue with a raised eyebrow.

"Sugar ah have no idea," Rogue said as she moved closer to the two decomposing bodies.

"Can ya tell how long they have been here?" Rogue asked staring intently at the two figures.

"About a day at the most," Wolverine said sniffing the carcasses.

"Do ya think we should take em and have Hank look over them?" Rogue asked as she noticed complex scaring across both bodies.

"Yea I think that might be a good idea," Wolverine said to her as he started looking around the room. Rogue started doing the same until she noticed that the room had another door leading out of the so called morgue.

"Where do you suppose that leads?" Rogue asked as she moved closer towards the door on the other side of the dark room.

"Who knows, but kid we really should get the corpses to Hank," Wolverine told her as Rogue moved closer towards the door. Curiosity getting the better of her.

"Wolverine we are suppose to check everything, and it's not like they are goin' to be goin' anywhere," Rogue said half jokingly as she reached for the door handle.

Rogue heard Logan grunt his approval behind her as she went to open the door. Once open she noticed how dark and metallic the room was.

"Wolverine ah think we just found something a little more than interesting," Rogue said as she moved to find a light switch of some sort. She felt Logan moved behind her as she groped the wall looking for anything to shed light in to the pitch black room.

"Found the switch kid," Logan said as he turned on the lights. It took a moment for the lights to turn on and when it did they were more than surprised to find the room filled with small metal cages.

"Wolverine contact Cyclopes and tell him about this, he might want to see this," Rogue said as she moved down the black metal stairs to the cemented floor below. In the background Rogue could hear Logan barking at Scott to hurry his pansy ass down to where they were.

She made her way to the cages and found the first two empty and the more she moved on the more the rank smell became worse. Finally by the third cage she heard a soft rustling from the inside.

"Wolverine ah think ah found something'," Rogue said as she moved to unlatch the hook that kept the door locked.

She swung the cage down open wide and looked inside the dark and cramped space.

"What do you suppose?" Rogue asked as she moved inside the cell. She heard the echoing of Logan's heavy foot fall along with several other members of her team arriving behind him.

As Rogue inched closer she noticed to bright red orbs glowing in the dark, almost to a devilish, animalistic sort of way. Rogue drawn in like prey moved in almost a trance-like state towards the glowing object.

Inches from the glowing orbs Rogue found immediate recognition as she found the owner of those devilish eyes. In an almost horror struck scream she lurched herself forward and wrapping her self around the mysterious figure.

Outside the small cell the entire team heard Rogue scream one word and in confusion Kitty asked the group:

"Who's Remy?"

**Cliff hanger I know….Sorry it took so long to write it but I had to come up with an amazingly good way to bring Remy back into the story. So how did you like it? Hopefully you all enjoyed it. **

**Anyways, wanted to thank my reviewers for bearing with me, sorry that the last chapter was meaningless and boring. But I needed something to hold ya'll over while I figured the chapter out. Well Hope you will also like the next one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner…**

**A/N: This one finally brings back the man we love the most! But how will everyone respond to the reconciliation of these to star-crossed lover?**

"Oh my God! Remy is it really ya?" Rogue asked close to tears as she held the grim figure before her.

"You aren't real," the figure whispered quietly as Rogue hugged him fiercely to her body.

"Sugar it's really me, Rogue," Rogue said as she searched his dark eyes fearfully.

"Non! Dis is just another one of ya tricks an' Remy ain't fallin' for dis one," The figure known as Remy said defiantly to Rogue as he made to pull away from her.

"Sugar this ain't no trick, it's really me! What do ah got to do to prove it to ya?" Rogue asked hopefully as she clung to his boney shoulders.

"If ya really mon chere, then tell Remy somethin' nobody knows," Remy said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Actually ah'll tell ya one thing and show ya the other, how about that?" Rogue said with a smirk.

"Fine, go ahead," Remy said with a hard expression on his face.

"Ya the only one ah can touch and ah also have that queen of hearts ya left for me at your apartment the day after ah was supposed to kill ya," Rogue said as she pulled the card from her pocket.

Remy's hard expression slowly seemed to disappear as his thin fingers reached for the frayed card. Rogue held it out to him and waited for him to read the inscription on the back.

"Ah take it everywhere with me, for good luck," Rogue said as she looked down at the card almost fondly.

"Chére? Is it really ya?" Remy asked with strain and hope in his voice.

"Ya sugar it really is me and ah'm goin' get ya outta here, okay?" Rogue said whipping away the tears as she moved her way towards Remy and made to help him up. Rogue was slightly shocked to feel how thin he had gotten and it nearly tore her apart.

Slowly they moved towards the entrance of the cell and as they got closer to the light Rogue noticed the tattered clothing he wore and realized it was the outfit he had on the day he left.

"Sugar how long ya been here?" Rogue asked softly as they made it to the bars of the cell.

"Ah don't know chére, along time. If Remy had to guess about two years?" Remy said with a small groan as Rogue motioned for Wolverine to help her.

"Oh God," Rogue said as another tear escaped her eyes.

"Well, ya got ya now and nothin' is ever going to hurt ya again, ya hear?" Rogue said defiantly as she motioned for another one of the boys to help her.

"Oui chére, Remy know you won't," Remy said as he shifted his weight over to the other kid.

"Okay Nightcrawler and Wolverine ah want Remy taken to the Blackbird immediately and hand him over to Beast. Iceman, Cyclopes, Sunspot, and Spike ah want ya four to move those corpses back to the jet. Shadowcat, Jubilee we're going to finish lookin' around here. Now everyone move out, ah want us gone in fifteen minutes or less got it?" Rogue asked as she hurried everyone off.

"So um…Rogue, who is that guy?" Jubilee asked as she followed Kitty to the back of the room to search for anymore survivors.

"He's the love of my life," Rogue said as she continued to open the cage doors revealing empty cells.

"Oh, okay," Jubilee said as she looked over at Kitty who shrugged her shoulders.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"No ones left, he's all that's left," Rogue said as she made her way towards the ghostly looking figure that was her amour.

"Fine, everyone strap in and let's move out. There will be a debriefing as soon as we get back," Cyclopes said in his leader-like tone as he revved up the engine to the x-jet.

Everyone nodded their answer as the jet lifted into the air. Rogue slipped her hand into Remy's unconsciously as they hit some ruff altitude before finally easing off into a smooth and hopefully quick flight back to the mansion.

Half way back to the mansion Rogue peered over to catch a glimpse of Remy. He was staring mutely at the floor, concentrating on it like it held his last life line.

"Scared of flying sugar?" Rogue asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and moved in front of Remy.

"Non, just confused is all," Remy said quietly as he removed his gaze from the black metal floor towards Rogue's bright green eyes.

"What ya confused about sugar?" Rogue asked him placing her hands on either side of his legs.

"Dis be really oui?" Remy asked once again as Rogue nodded her head in agreement. Tears had started to form in her eyes as she prayed that this was all just some horrible mistake and that Remy hadn't been a prisoner while she lived the high life.

"Remy it's all my fault, ah mean if ah hadn't told ya ta leave then maybe none of this would of happened," Rogue said tears threatening to spill over her deep black eye-lined eyes.

"Mon chére, nothin' ya could have said or done could have changed what happened to Remy. So don' worry ya pretty head over it. What's done is done," Remy said sternly almost coldly towards her. Rogue opened her mouth to protest but Remy quickly quieted her.

"Non, Remy not be hearin' one word, what Remy say is finale," Remy told her with a an angry look and a pointed finger before falling back into his leather covered flight chair.

At this point the two had caught the attention of the entire cabin. Watching as the stranger battled verbally against the stubborn Rogue.

"Alright Remy," Rogue said defeated as she stood back up and sat back in her matching flight car.

There was a small gasp heard on the other end of the small cabin as Kitty watched as Rogue backed down from a direct command. Something she never did, not even to Logan who was the closest thing she had to family, besides Kurt of course.

"What?" Rogue asked confused as she crossed her arms across her leather clad chest.

"Like nothing at all," Kitty said hurriedly as she turned back into her chair wide-eyed.

"Whatever," Rogue mumbled under her breath as she glared at the chair in front of her.

"Chére?" Remy said sighed almost in slight irritation to Rogue.

"What?" Rogue asked again as she stared at the chair with a vengeance.

"Remy sorry," Remy said as he looked over at her.

"What for swamp rat?" Rogue said a little disgruntled.

"For yellin' at ya," Remy said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, ah'm just glad ya home," Rogue said trying to end the lovers spat. She had been slightly taken aback when Remy told her to drop her apologies. But giving the circumstances she decided to let it slip and not argue with him on it.

The other occupants of the mansion watched the two with a sense of confusion. Never had they see anyone talk so directly to Rogue before. None of them had ever interacted with her like Remy was. So openly and without hesitation at what she might do to him. In a way all of the members where both unnerved and a little disappointed in themselves.

They where Rogue's friends and family and they had never treated her like she wasn't a threat, and seeing the way Remy acted with her brought forth all of their wrong doings and misguided thoughts.

Minutes later they all arrived safely back at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Where they were all immediately ushered into the debriefing room to go over the events that had taken place during the course of the mission.

"I see you brought with us a new guest Rogue," Xavier said knowingly as he entered the large room filled with the heroic x-men.

"Yea Professor ah did," Rogue said cheekily as she stood firmly next to Remy.

"Now would you like to explain to us Rogue the implications to you and Mr. Lebeau's relationship?" the Professor asked as he positioned himself in front of the large group.

"Remy and ah go way back Professor," Rogue said as if she wasn't going to be giving anymore explanation.

"Chére ya can tell him how ya know Remy, ain't goin' ta hurt," Remy whispered into Rogue ear who nodded in response.

"Remy and ah were lovers back when ah worked as an assassin and Remy a thief. Remy was supposed ta marry mah step-sister Bella. But ah guess you can already tell that didn't happen. Then one day mah step-father asked me to kill the man behind the murder of mah step-brother Julian. So instead of killin' him ah asked him to leave and never come back," Rogue said the last part quietly as she looked from the Professor and then to Remy.

"Stripes what in the hell are you talkin' about?" Wolverine asked as he listened the summarized version of the relationship between Rogue and Remy.

"Well, Remy killed Julian and ah was suppose to kill Remy," Rogue said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So like this guy is like a killer?" Kitty asked slightly confused as she watched her best friend smirk at her.

"He did it honorably," Rogue said placing a gloved hand on her hip.

"There is no honor in killing," Scott said on the other side of the room as he stared intently at the two southerners.

"Scott, shut up. You ain't never killed no one so don't go flappin' your lips about stuff you don't know nothin' about," Rogue said hotly as she rolled her eyes.

"In Remy's defense even dough chére is doin' a tres grand job of it, Remy must say Julian tired to kill Remy first. It was only in self defense and Remy was called out. We are very old fashioned and it was a duel. Someone had ta die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yep still don't own them.**

**A/N: Please for give me but I have been totally engrossed in my other two stories and haven't had the time to finish this one up. So here's the next chapter and I hope all enjoy.**

Three day's had past since Remy's return to me, three days of starting to get to know one another again. He's more closed off now and everything makes him suspicious. I know it's from the time he spent in that lab, locked up and treated like an animal. But his disbelief in my never-ending love for him still frustrates me on a whole new level.

He's been in the med lab these days, warding off all the painful sicknesses that seem to have found there way into to him. He's still to thin and it's still too hard for him to move and his eyes are even more sensitive than before. Apparently that was the doctor's main objective.

Beast keeps telling me that he'll come around and all I can do each day is nod in agreement. I mean what else can I do? I've been given a reprieve to all of my duties at the mansion so I can spend almost every waking moment with Remy. But as the hours pass and his temper still doesn't improve I'm thinking an hour or two in the danger room with Logan is better than this.

"How's he doin' kid?" Logan's harsh and ruff voice pulls me from my plaintive stare as I turn to him.

"Fine I guess, better than when we found him," I say with no hope or emotion left. I know it's only been three days but I miss the Remy I know, the Remy I love.

"It'll get better kid, promise," he tells me as he leaves the room just as quietly as he entered it. Leaving me once again to stare at my love between pieces of glass watching him sit and stare blankly up at the dim lighted ceiling. I sigh knowing I have to face him some time as I enter the white washed room.

"Hey sugar," I say as cheerfully as possible as I move towards him waiting for the harsh remark that seems to follow everything I say.

" 'ello chere," he says almost happily and I am thanking whatever god that made him happy to day.

"So how are you today?" I say as I plop down on the chair I have come to claim as my own in the last few days.

"Bien," is all I get and I smile in response hoping he isn't about to shut me out again.

"So Hank says another two days and then you can leave this awful place, you know I don't even know why he spends so much time down here. It's not much to look at that's for sure," I tell him sarcastically hoping to get one of his infamous smiles out of him today.

"No it's not," he tells me almost too sharply but I don't pay a mind to it. I look at the black I'm wearing and sigh with regret? I'm not sure. I haven't touched him since that day on the plane and even then we were still protected by the thin barrier of my leather gloves.

"Remy?" I say trying to grab his attention from the depths of his mind.

"Is it always going to be like this?" I ask him skeptically, I have never been this nervous or unsure about anything in a long while. I take in his expression as he moves it from the ceiling to my eyes. His beautiful red on black ones hold a new anger I had never seen before. Laugh lines now turned into frown lines make his once glorious face.

"What ya mean chere?" He asks his Cajun accent not as thick as it was two years ago.

"Are you always going to keep me shut out like you are now or is this just something you need to do right now? Because personally I can't take the snappy remarks and the empty gazes," I tell him truthfully feeling a weight lifted off of my pale shoulders.

"Chere…" He starts but I continue on with my slight tirade.

"I mean seriously Rem's it's never been this hard ta want ta be with ya. I love ya with all my heart but if you're goin' ta continue ta treat mah this way then I would rather want ta know now than later. So I can skip all this heart ache of seeing ya like this day in and day out," I told him tears running freely down my pale face watching as he looks at me first with a pitty and then anger I had never seen before.

"Get da hell outta here Rogue," he tells me through clenched teeth and I know that all I need to know.

"Do ya still love me?" I ask him barely above a whisper, trying to stop the onslaught of tears that kept coming.

"Does it really matter anymore?" He tells me and I know that's all I am ever going to get out of him.

"Fine Remy but remember you asked me to leave," and with that I was gone. I left the man I loved more than life its self lying helplessly in a hospital bed all because deep down I was afraid that in the end he would never love.

I was afraid for that day when he would be able to leave that hospital bed and see the others around me. See them as my betters and me nothing more than an escape he needed when Bella was more than he could take.

But in the end I think I was more afraid of him not loving me the way I loved him. Afraid that all we had together was nothing more than a dream that I couldn't wake up from. And that in its self was to unbearable for me to ever take.

I would rather leave this place I call home and the man I have ever loved just so I could spend one more day, one more hour with my wishful hoping. And with that in mind I walked solemnly up to my single bedroom ignoring the people around me as I entered my sparsely decorated room.

Taking out the same black and brown duffle bag I had used all those years ago when leaving Mystique behind I packed everything I owned. Clothes make up, and a picture of all the x-men together I threw them carelessly into the old loved bag. Silent tears running in rivers down my blotchy cheeks.

It took me only minutes to pack my belongings but hours to actually move from my spot in my now empty room. Dinner time was soon upon the mansion and I knew that would be my time to depart.

I walked the halls of my home for the last year with silent admiration, running gloved hands cross door frames of loved ones and wooden banisters. My duffle slung over my shoulder like an old friend that I had missed dearly.

Eventually I made it back to the med lab for one last goodbye. Pulling out the frayed card I took a pen and wrote a simple phrase below the one Gambit had written all those years ago. A cliché all on its own as I stepped into the dim lit room for the last time.

"Remy thought he told ya ta get lost," his harsh tone only confirmed my reasons for leaving him behind once again.

"I know, but ah wanted ta give ya somethin' before I left," I said with a laugh.

"Ya and what exactly can ya give this old Cajun, Remy already took everythin' he ever wanted from ya," he said with a vengefulness that hurt more than the lies from my own mother.

"Just returnin' somethin' ya gave me a long time ago," I said as I laid down the card.

"What's dis?" he asked completely confused.

"The answer to your question," and with that I turned and left him alone with a frayed card and a phrase I hope he never forgot.

Remy watched as the woman he loved more than life itself walked out of the swooshing metal doors. Still holding the frayed card that he had given her all those years ago, he turned it over. Reading the small phrase a cry caught in his throat at the realization of what he had truly done.

"_Forever remember and never forget the love that we share."-It did to me. _

**A/N: So you like? So Remy's a jerk and Rogue leaves him in complete despair. Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all right? Well stay tuned for the next chapter. And again sorry for the delay. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter just as much.**

I sat on the bench, elbows resting on my knees, head held up by my gloved hands. I blew a piece of white hair out of my dark-lined eyes. Heartache slowly swallowed me whole as I let all of the horrors of the day roll over me.

"I told you not to get involved," came the hollowed voice from a long lost past.

"What do you want?" I asked not even looking up from the spot I found on the ground.

"To help you of course, it's what mother's do best," she said with that evil toothy grin I had familiarized myself with years before.

"Just go away," I said with disdain, pain clearly leaking out through my words.

"And let you sit here and grovel like some pathetic little child, I think not," she scoffed at me and I felt a truth in her words that I hadn't felt in nearly two years.

"So tell me oh mother dearest what shall you have me do?" I asked with a roll of my eyes and a quiver of my lip.

"Come back with me, re-join the brotherhood. Except this time instead of the mindless training and useless bantering you where doing before, you will be in the fore front of all operations. A co-captain if you will," she said with that charming, evil smile and I couldn't help but lend an open ear.

"So you want me to lead the brotherhood with ya?" I couldn't help but ask the proposition was just too good to be true, especially since I had no where else to go.

"A mother and daughter organization at it's finest," She sat down next to me and I turned to her a wicked smile over taking my pretty features.

"If I did decide to join there would be conditions," I said skeptically knowing it's not best to trust the hand that feeds you cause poison might one day be mixed with the meal.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. We will form a binding contract once your back at the brotherhood house and make it known that you will forever be a co-leader in this militant operation," She said with business finesse that only someone with past experience would have.

"Then my dearest mother we have a deal," and with that said I took her blue hand in mine and followed her to the black limousine that was waiting for us.

**Two Days Later, Brotherhood Mansion: **

"Brotherhood I called you in here today so that you all will welcome out newest member of the Brotherhood. She will be my co-leader and whatever she says goes, no questions asked," Mystique said to the brood who looked at her confused.

"Daughter," she said motioning for me to enter the room. I walked in clad in a black pant suit that I had bought while we sorted out the paper work for my being leader of the Brotherhood.

"Hello boys," I said my usual hard and stubborn southern accent gone long with any and all emotion other than power. I watched as several of there faces fell in shock.

"Wait just one minute, 'daughter'?" Pietro said in confusion, apparently not even his high connections could even get him that information. A smile spread across my face at his complete and utter confusion.

"Well of course," Raven said as she made to stand up and end the meeting.

"So we have to do whatever Rogue says?" Lance asked with a raised and cocky eyebrow.

"Yes you fool how many times must I repeat myself. She has had the training and has the skills to out wit all of the x-men combined. She will be training you constantly in all of the arts I have had the luxury of having taught to her. You will do whatever it is that she says, no questions asked," she said with anger as her fist connected with the hard surface of the battered table.

"Just askin' geez," he said with the roll of his eyes.

"Mother I think I have everything under control, why don't you go upstairs and rest. The last few days have been tiring for you," I spoke with fake concern that only she could teach me.

"Yes of course I think your quite right," she said as she exited the room leaving me with the boys. An evil smirk crossing my lips as I listened to her retreating figure.

"Alright boy's, mama's gone now it's time to play," I said evilly and I watched as Pietro shuddered under my gaze.

"Well, well if it isn't the all mighty Rogue. So tell us oh wonderful how does one become leader of the brotherhood?" Pietro asked with deep sarcasm and a backstabbing glare.

"I don't know Pietro I guess it all depends on the drive and the right amount of revenge to get the job done properly," I said as I myself stood up pulling up a briefcase.

"Now back to business, how much do you all hate the x-men?" I asked with obvious answer waiting for me.

"A lot."

"Killing them wouldn't hurt."

"Hate them, now that's too nice of a word."

"Can't we just beat them for once?"

"My point exactly, all of you hate them just as much as I do. However we have quite the advantage that they don't," I said as I pulled out some plans and documents.

"Why do you hate them? Hell your probably one of them," Toad's accused with a pointed green finger.

"And that my dear boy is our advantage," with that answer a series of 'oh's' was heard from around the room.

"Now first things first, we need to get ya'll into shape. Actually better shape than the x-men hopefully. So as of next week I will be having private contractors coming in here and remodeling this dump. No more ruff housing indoors boys, you'll be doing that underground," I said as I pulled out the layouts for the new Brotherhood Mansion.

"Cool," Toad said as he hopped over closer to me for a better look at the layouts.

"Yes very cool, we will be getting our own private danger room system along with all the high-tech gadgets they have as well. Of course we will also be remodeling the upstairs for recruitment benefits and your own as well. If we're going to beat the x-men we need to become better than them in every aspect. School, Housing, Fighting and Recruitment. We might not have a strong telepath but we have many other useful tools. We're calling up for world wide Brotherhood organization and are having our other bases sending us recruits from all over the world," I said with leadership enthusiasm as I watched them agree with me with the nodding of there heads at every word that slipped from my red lips.

"So tell me Brotherhood, are you ready to become better than the x-men?" I asked with a pleasurable smile that I myself was proud of.

"YEA!" came the chorus of voices.

"Prefect now lets get started cause this isn't going to be a simple walk in the park," and with that the boys filed out of the cramped kitchen and back towards there rooms to get ready for the tasks at hand.

Because tomorrow things where about to start over and take a change for the better.

**The Next Day, Brotherhood Mansion:**

"Rise and Shine boy's it's time for breakfast," came my voice as I heard the grumbling voices slowly moved out into the hallway and down towards the kitchen.

It was seven a.m. on a Saturday and my contractors where already milling about the old run down house, measuring and tapping and marking as they went about the house. I watched as they all looked on the mass chaos of the house with awe and apparition.

"Good morning gentlemen I do hope you all slept well," I said coolly dressed in another pant suit of mine drinking some coffee with my mother.

"What is all of this?" Lance asked as he walked up to me.

"Starting over and beginning on a newer and better life," I said with a smile as I offered him a croissant.

"How long will all this take?" Pietro asked as he quickly made his way towards the small buffet I had set out.

"Three weeks tops, but no worries the construction shouldn't take away from your schooling or training," Raven said as she sat her cup down on its fine china platter.

"So what are we suppose to do while this stuff is getting finished?" Toad asked as he hopped on to one of the beat up sofas. Raven looked at me and I looked at her a mirroring smile on both our lips.

"Well train of course," I said as I motioned towards the unnoticed man across from me.

"This dear Brotherhood member's is a dear friend of mine who at one time trained me in many arts. Jacques-Louise will be training you in everything he knows," I said as I introduced him to his newest students.

"Dis is goin' ta be more difficult dan you let on Rogue," Jacques-Louise said in his thick Louisiana accent.

"Of course it is Jac that is why I hired you," I said with a polite smile at my teacher.

"You where always da flatter weren't," he said to me with a smile as he sipped his coffee.

"Training starts at eight; it will start at exactly eight every weekend and six on the week days. The x-men train only on the weekends and sometimes in the afternoons, so this extra training should help you catch up with them more quickly and make you far more advanced," I said to the boys as the ate there food in silence.

"I expect you all to be outside and ready by eight," Jacques-Louise said as he stood up bowing to us as he left.

"I wouldn't go against him if I where you," I said as I myself stood up and exited to change for the training. I watched the boys look at me with weary eyes as the followed my lead up the stairs to start the new life they had all been thinking about the night before.

**A/N: Okay so here's the newest chapter of Rogue Fatal, so how do you like the bad ass Rogue. Taking charge once again and adding in some more of that kick ass attitude I love best. Time to take charge of that life Remy didn't want to have any part in. Well he's going to be in for the surprise of his life when he get's the new version of Rogue. Lol. **

**Thanks for the amazing Reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them.**

**A/N: So sorry that this story seems like it doesn't flow very well. I mean why Remy would get sent to a Lab and then why would Rogue just leave him in his time of need? Like one reviewer said "it's wishy washy" and I'm sorry but it all will come together in the end. Promise, really I am surprised many of you haven't figured it out yet. It is very clichéd.**

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGESTERS:**

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU TOLD HER TO LEAVE!?" Asked a very confused and upset Wolverine, who had a very bruised and scared Cajun up against a metallic wall of the med lab.

"Remy can't stand chere right now," Remy said defiantly as he stared hard into the eyes of the furious man before him.

"So you told her to fucking leave and never come back? What kind of asshole are you?" Logan barked at his face only inches from his own.

"Remy can't have chere seein' Remy like dis," he said with a defeated sigh. He loved Rogue with all his heart, but having her near him was just too much and the fear of hurting her was more than he could bear.

"Remy that doesn't mean you tell her to leave. She is the one who was curious enough to open that door and find you. If it wasn't for her you would be dead," Ororo's strong and easy voice said behind Logan.

"Remy be dead either way," Remy said to Storm not being able to look at the weather witch. His heart ached with out her near him, had for the last two years and now that he has seen her he knows she will be safer without him near her.

"We like totally need to find her, and now preferably" Kitty's valley girl reply said to the group of adults.

"I do believe Katherine is correct," Beast authoritarian voice rang across the room.

"I can't seem to locate her," Xavier's voice said to the room as it fell silent.

"What do you mean you can't locate her?" Kurt asked worry clear in his tone.

"She is blocking my telepathic communication link I have with her, she doesn't want to be found," Xavier said solemnly to the dejected looking group.

"If anything and I mean anything happens to her Gumbo you'll be swimming with the gators back in the bayou," Wolverine threatened him as he let him fall with a load thump on to the floor.

**THE NEW BROTHERHOOD MANSION:**

"Construction is going remarkably well my dear," Mystiques sultry voice said across from the dinning table.

"Yes progress has moved ten-folds since yesterday," Rogue said as she sipped her white win with elegance only her mother could teach her.

"At this rate they should have construction complete by the end of the month, the designer for the danger room will be here tomorrow from Japan to make sure the plans are correct," Raven told her only daughter as she flipped through the little black date book.

"Oh and mother we will be having a new arrival in tomorrow evening also," Rogue mentioned to her as she as a piece of her chicken parmesan.

"Oh and who would that be?" Came her curious reply.

"Wanda Maximoff also know as the Scarlet Witch," Rogue told everyone as she heard Pietro spit out his own glass of wine. Rogue looked over at the white haired boy with a knowing smirk.

"Waa…anda? Commm..iing to live here?" He stuttered with a slight fear.

"Well yes of course, she was based at our German base for the last two years, isn't that right Raven?" Rogue asked with an innocent cruelty.

"Ah yes Scarlet Witch is a very well rounded woman. She will be very useful to our cause, has been for years actually. She will be most helpful in helping you ready our new brotherhood," Raven told her.

"Yes that is what I was hoping for; I need someone to help me keep an eye on a few of these boys. The female population in this house is quite lacking, don't you agree?" Rogue watched as Raven nodded in approval as she continued to eat her salad.

"But Wanda hates me!" Quicksilver nearly screamed in disapproval.

"Then some team exercises are in order because Wanda is coming her to stay. I need her skills and assistance; you children are barely in your first wave of training and have absolutely no skills what to speak of other than getting into trouble," Rogue yelled at him her hands firmly planted on the table as she glared at him.

"But Wanda…," He didn't even get to finish as Rogue all but growled at him.

"But nothing you are the son of the great Magneto and here you sit whining because you can't get your way. How pathetic, you can't even stand you own twin sister you little brat. She's probably the only family you'll ever have and you turn your back on her for what? For your father's wretched approval, how disgusting," She said as she sat back down and continued to eat her meal, the discussion apparently closed.

"You are dismissed," Raven told the rest of the boys who had been looking around the room with curious and confused eyes. The left single file out of the now completely refurbished dinning room to there still yet to be completed bedrooms.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Rogue asked her mother as she stared off into space.

"Only if you believe it will," she said as she too left the red maple room.

"Believe in what?" Rogue said to herself as she finished drinking her wine in silence.

The next day was filled with tension and exhaustion. The boys had been running drills all morning and where completely spent by the time dinner rolled around. Jacques-Louise had been keeping them pretty busy but the boys held strong and no complaints where yet to be heard.

Dinner that night was quit an event; Pietro was high on nerves for the arrival of his sister. Wanda's arrival was one of hushed whispers over dinner; rumors flew about the mysterious sister of Quicksilver and also the unknown daughter of Magneto.

At a quarter past seven; half way through yet another wonderful meal the new cook had prepared a loud knock on the door alerted all at the table. Rogue had stopped mid-sentence with her mother on the discussion of the newest plans that Lee had brought over from Japan.

"Ah she's here," Raven said as she and Rogue both made to get up from the table to welcome there newest member.

Wanda when entering the room was nothing of what she had come to suspect of her. She had an ominous cloud about her that made you want to run to the hills. Something Rogue liked immediately about her. Her red and black wardrobe was also something she hadn't suspected of the woman and neither was the short black hair and dark make up.

"Ah my dear, it has been to long," Rogue's mother said with a fakeness only Rogue could tell of.

"It's good to see you again Raven, keeping them in line this time?" Wanda asked as she shifted her bag on her left him. I motioned for assistance from one of the boys; Toad was quick to deliver as he willing went to her and grabbed her bags taking them back towards her new living quarters.

"Hello Ms. Maximoff, I'm Rogue," Rogue introduced herself with the same closed off manner as her mother.

"It Wanda and it's nice to meet you," Wanda said taking Rogue's gloved hand in her own.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine," Rogue told her as she turned back towards the dinning room, motioning for Wanda to follow.

At the dinning room a wicked smile braced the newest recruits face. Dinner had all but ceased at Wanda's arrival and most where still shocked to find Quicksilver in his chair. His eyes however where closed in what seemed like dreaded fear of what was to come.

"Well, well if it isn't my long lost brother. How have you been Peitro?" Wanda asked with a hatred only a few in the room had.

"Wanda please, I'm sorry," Quicksilver turned to beg at for his sister forgiveness was a sight for all at the table. No son of Magneto should ever beg for forgiveness.

"You are just as pathetic as he is you know that? But no worries we will be getting quite acquainted again won't we Rogue?" She said as she turned to look at me, Pietro did the same only with pleading eyes.

"Oh yes I forgot, Quicksilver Wanda will be your new combat training partner. Its part of her contract," Rogue told him as she bit into her salad. He looked from Rogue back to Wanda with dread and a small animalistic squeak like a dieing mouse would give escaped his lips as Wanda took her seat next to him.

"Yes my dear brother we will be spending so much quality time together you won't know what hit you," Wanda's wicked tone came as she leered at her brother.

"Wanda don't pester him he'll spill something," Raven told her not even looking up from her place setting.

The dinner remained a silent affair as glass clinked against glass and china place settings. The muffled grumblings of Quicksilver was the only distraction as the wary group finished their meals.

Rogue watched them all with a calculated look. Planning and strategizing for the best way to gain more superiority within the ranks in the Brotherhood. Slowly and calculating everything as watched her pawns before her. A new evilness over taking the once stubborn and timid child she once was. Almost as equally to that of which Magneto himself carried about him.

"Tomorrow my dear comrades things start to get interesting," Rogue told the group of young mutants as she slowly rose from the table like a commander of a small army. All of her militants staring at her with a respect only held for the great.

Years later when Rogue is older and the hatred is finally receding a young recruit will ask her with his child like innocents as to why she decided to change sides. She will simply reply to him with a sad grin, _'Nothings worse than a woman scorned._'

**A/N: Yep I am leaving it there, and yes I am turning our dear Rogue evil and malicious. Just like mommy! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree in this story. I haven't ever written an evil Rogue so I wonder how this turn out. I have a basic idea of where this story is going, but who knows it may change. Sorry again that the last couple of chapters have been "wishy washy" just wanted to turn her evil at a high point of the story. **

**But if you have any recommendations on where this story should go feel free to voice your opinion. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned them you would be the first to know. **

**A/N: Okay so here we go. Let's see where we are going now.**

"Toad! Get you slimy green ass in gear this is not play time!" I yelled at the poor excuse for a team mate as I watched him jump with his supernatural abilities through the simulation.

The new 'battle dome' as it had been deemed was even more high tech than Xavier's Danger Room. The holographs are so realistic that the people actually died and stayed on the ground until the simulation was over. While in Xavier's the holographs just simple disappeared leaving the area clear.

The Battle Dome was so life-like that it even felt real. When you 'died' in a simulation you became or looked dead on the ground like one of the holographs. We even set it so you can receive holographic injuries even in the dead state. Raven had it added so our team mates will eventually become use to the sight and the smells of death. A very good mental exercise, many leaders have used in the past to prep there militants.

"Simulation complete," came the computerized voice of 'Vicky' as we completed our very first simulation in the Battle Dome.

"Thank you Vicky," I said as I motioned for the team to come over. Each one looking a little less for wear, they all had a smile of self gratification.

"Very good today tomorrow we will be working more on team work," I said as I watched the smiles grow on the faces of the team.

"Also don't forget each of you have received your schedules for your days that you will be doing personal and team training. So work around those times if you must, but if you have to miss one talk to me about it and I will decide if you should miss it or not," I said as I looked at Quicksilver and Toad, my most lacking team members.

"Also by the end of the month I will be choosing team leaders. We will have gold team and red team. This is because with the new recruits we will be getting in the months to come will over load the Battle Dome so when the time comes your schedules will change. Also, the team leaders will be the ones to pass around the information. If a team member doesn't know his training times or misses his times the leader will be the one hearing from me. Also the team leaders will help me in discussing future decisions of the over all Brotherhood matters. So it's a big responsibility and only the best and the brightest will get the privileges that go with the title," I said to the group and then turned and left leaving them to continue on with there day.

Life was moving on pretty well, the new brotherhood campaign was more successful than anyone suspected. Next week we will have two more new recruits joining our forces. I was hoping that by the end of the summer, the Brotherhood would be more than just a dinky excuse for a mutant rescue facility.

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:**

"God I'm bored," sighed Bobby Drake as he lounged on the sofa in the rec room.

"I know we haven't had action in days, the Brotherhood has been quite," Wolfsbane said as she curled up onto the floor slowly morphing into her canine form.

"Why don't ya'll just ask Kitty what's going on, she is seeing Lance isn't she?" Sam asked with his Texan draw (**I'm Texan so I love me some Texan boy's lol**.).

"No she isn't still seeing Lance," Kitty cried out in agitation at her friends.

"What? Why not?" asked the mansion gossip Jubilee.

"Apparently there's a new leader over the Brotherhood and that they won't let him see me anymore. He also said 'with his new schedule he wouldn't have time for me.' Whatever he's probably just sitting on the couch with Fred and Toad," Kitty fumed as she plopped down next to Sam crossing her arms across her chest.

"Maybe we should investigate it?" Jamie who was currently petting a sleeping Wolfsbane.

"Sounds like a plan," Jubilee said as she stood up and started for the door. Bobby quickly followed along with the rest of the group quickly making there way out of the institute.

Upon coming up on to the what they believed to be the old Brotherhood mansion the small group of x-kids stood in awe at the sight before them. Where once stood a run down estate now was a magnificent manor even more elaborate in the Italian Greco style than that of Xavier's.

"Holly mother of pearl!" Bobby said in a breathless voice as he stood staring dumbly up at the manor's elegance.

Jubilee just whistled in awe at the sophistication of it all.

"When did all this happen?" Sam asked as he peered through the wrought iron gates leading into the mansion.

"I guess since summer started, I mean we haven't heard from the brotherhood in weeks. I mean nothing, no fights, no hanging out. It's like they just up and disappeared or something," Wolfsbane concluded.

"I bet it has something to do with like that new leader or whatever Lance was like talking to me about when he broke up with me," Kitty said a little to sadly as the group peered through the gates.

"Hey look! There training like the X-men over here!" Jamie said as he made a human ladder out of his multiples looking over the newly planted hedges. At his exclamation the other hurried over to check out his findings.

With the help of Kitties powers the whole group watched in fascination as the brotherhood members sparred against each other under the tutelage of an older gentleman none of them had seen before. They continued to watch the proceedings for awhile listening to the comments from the instructor.

"Non, again Lance dis time concentrate watchin' his movements. Quicksilver might be fast mon ami but he is quite easy ta trip up," the instructor said to Lance as he watched his spare against Quicksilver.

They watched as Lance quickly picked up on what the instructor was saying and watched the feet patterns of Pietro and after a few seconds quickly took him out and pinned him to the ground.

"Oui Lance very nice," the instructor said as he moved on to the next group. The five spectators watched as they the members seemed to be getting along and working somewhat as a team.

"This is unbelievable," Jubilee said in astonishment as they watched as all the members and just a select few seemed even more advanced than the junior x-men team.

"You think we should tell the Professor?" Jamie asked as he too watched as the instructor called a halt to the practice. The group listened as he spoke the Brotherhood members.

"Very good today tomorrow we have a Battle Dome practice workin' as a team so don't be late. So get goin' Raven is waitin' ta give ya your lessons," the instructor said as he motioned for everyone to leave.

"Let's get a closer look first," Kitty said as she fazed the group through the bushes. Slowly the group made there way up to one of the many large windows of the manor. Peering inside they watched the going on's of the mansion with fascination.

At the window they peered into one of the many rooms and watched as Mystique gave what looked liked a discussion in front of the Brotherhood members. All of them where taking notes over what was being discussed and actively involved in said discussion.

"This is all way to weird," Sam said as they watched the group. They moved to another window and the room seemed to be the dinning room. A few people who looked like waiting staff placed dishes onto the table preparing for lunch.

"Tell me about it! I mean we don't even have maids!" Jubilee said in exasperation as the group slowly snuck away from the mansion and back towards Xavier's.

"I think we should tell Xavier about like what we saw today," Kitty said taking the lead of the younger X-men.

"Yea I think that would be a good idea," Bobby reaffirmed her as they made the long trek back to the Xavier's School.

**A/N: Okay so I'm leaving it there. I hope you like this chapter. Just kind of a start to the whole Brotherhood is better than the X-Men thing. Next chapter will be deliberations on the X-Men's part and some more training on the Brotherhood's. **

**After the next chapter we go back to school and things start to get really interesting. So keep tuned in for the next chapter…. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned them you would surly know. Lol**

**A/N: Okay so here we go onto the next chapter! This one will be concerning more with the X-men than with that of the Brotherhood. Only because we need to see what has been going on over there. Now if there are any questions fill free to message me. Lol Now her we go.**

**The Brotherhood Mansion:**

"They are improving at a much higher rate than anyone expected," came the harsh undertones of the infamous Magneto.

"I told you sir that with the proper care your army would grow and exceed any and all your expectations. Patients, is all that is needed and time of course. Both of which I am sure you have," Rogue told her commander with the calmness only a few can exhibit when discussing matters like these.

"And when will they be ready?" He asked the women before him as he strummed his fingers on the metal table with a calculating air.

"By the end of the year, I would say they should be fit for fighting order. But of course if you want them on mine and Mystique's level it might be another year or two. I could quicken that if we brought in some professionals. If everyone still performs at the level in which they are now. I would say a year at the most two," Rogue stated as she looked at the portfolios of many applicants who wanted to join them.

"We need to gather more recruits too," Mystique added to the conversation. She had been quite for most of it. Which didn't surprise any much, she usually is on these matters.

"I think some small missions for the teams are also in order," Mystique continued.

"Yes I agree with her Magnus. The boys are getting restless. Wanda could care less just as long as she keeps getting partnered with Pietro," Rogue said with a smile as she looked at the father of her two most prized pupils.

"Fine, I will schedule some recon missions and some recruitment jobs for them to do. But only if and only if they are ready, I am tired of looking a fool in front of Charles as his prized X-Men destroy every single one of my plans," Eric told the ladies firmly as he stood. Ending there monthly meeting.

"That went better than planned," Rogue said under her breath as she and Mystique left the large compound.

"Well you are my daughter and Magnus has a weak spot for beautiful women," Raven told her daughter with that malicious smile.

"At least we got our extended time and small recon missions for the boys. I'm getting tired of there complaining," Rogue said as she strode out into the sunlight and towards the awaiting black limousine. She could never quit figure out why her mother loved them so much.

"Yes well I think it's just time for the Brotherhood to grow up," Raven told her as they got into the car and drove back to the there estate.

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters: **

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell us Kitty?" The Professor asked one of his youngest and brightest pupils as she addressed the X-Men on her finds.

"The Brotherhood has completely been redone!" She nearly screamed at the group.

"What do you mean redone?" Logan asked from beside the Professor arms crossed and his famous scowl in place.

"They've rebuilt the Boarding house now it's bigger than here!" Jamie said almost jumping up in down at there discovery.

"Yea and they have a full wait-staff to. Complete with cook and maids," Bobby said disappointedly.

"Then there was the training," Jubilee added. She got a look from Logan who now seemed interested in there little story.

"What ya mean trainin'?" He asked in all seriousness.

"The Brotherhood was actually sparing like we do out side on the lawn with what looked like a trainer. He had a funny accent, kind of like Remy's. But anyways, they were doing better than the junior team! They were amazing it was like they actually knew what they where doing," Kitty ranted about her finds to the X-Men. All of which seemed skeptical and not aware of the apparent threat.

"Then there was Mystique," Sam added not really looking at the group but at the floor with his omission.

"When did Raven get back into town?" Storm asked now completely interested in what the children where saying.

"It seems like she's been back for awhile. But she was teaching the brotherhood some sort of ethics class from what we over heard they are doing summer school trying to catch back up," Kitty said with a furrowed brow.

"Yea it was really weird Professor. I've never seen the Brotherhood so dedicated before, no one was complaining it was almost as if they wanted to learn," Jubilee said almost disgusted.

"Yes Mystique was teaching them it was all so…," Rahne said but couldn't come up with the right word or phrase.

"It was like as if they were us only better," Bobby completed for her.

A series of 'yea's' were chorused around the table as the children completed there story.

"This is all quit interesting, very interesting," the Professor contemplated.

**Med Bay:**

'_You are a fool Remy LeBeau.' _

'_How could Remy let his Chere go like dat_? _Remy suppose ta be da one ta protect her from everydin' and he failed her. Why because he was scared, scared she had moved on and didn't need Remy no more. What a fool Remy is! A mi!' _ Remy berated himself silently as he lay against the head rest of one of the many beds in the Med Bay.

'_Now Chere could be anywhere and just dink of what could happen to her! She's strong but she can't fight against everydin. Ah LeBeau ya are one fucked up bastard.' _Remy continued as he lay in the dark unaware of the on goings of the mansion as he lay there slowly losing himself to his depressing thoughts.

'_Cher looked so hurt when Remy tol' her ta leave me alone. Remy didn't mean it, not really. Remy just can't stand her pitting looks and tearful eyes every damn time she come in here. It just ta much for Remy. Remy would preferred ta have died in dat cell den have her look am Remy like dat. How disgustin' being useless,'_ Remy continued self hatred coming off clearly in his thoughts.

'_LeBeau ya really are useless.'_

"I wouldn't say that Mr. LeBeau," Came the soft voice of the red headed woman he had seen in here a couple of times.

"Qui?" Remy asked in his French accent.

"You're not useless. No one is, just misguided every now and then," She said as she sat down a tray of food on the table next to him.

"How do you…" he didn't even finish as she tapped the side of her head.

"Telepath, sorry but you where projecting quit loudly, even the Professor heard you upstairs," the girl said with a smile as she rearranged the food on the tray.

Remy just sat there furious with himself that he had let some unknown girl get the better of him. Something a trained thief like him would never do if the circumstances where different.

"You really love her don't you?" The girl asked politely as she sat in one of the many chairs inside the lab.

"Oui," Remy replied almost silently to the girl.

"Then why did you push her away?" She asked with an innocence he hadn't seen since Rogue.

"Because…why should Remy tell you this?" Remy asked catching himself.

"Who else are you going to tell?" She asked him with a shrug of her shoulders as she handed him a glass of ice water.

"Remy couldn't stand it if he knew she didn't want him no more," Remy said not looking at the pretty red head before him.

"Then you don't know Rogue very well now do you?" The girl said as she sat there pristinely.

"Remy did along time ago," Remy said solemnly.

"Well your Rogue isn't the same as she is today. She's grown up Remy she's done and seen things many shouldn't have. But that doesn't mean she stopped loving you. In all the time she's been here she hasn't made any attempt to date or see any of the men in the town. She always said 'she already found the owner of her heart,' or something like that," The girl said looking at Remy with amusement.

"Remy is such a fool," he groaned out as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Now that I can agree too, but don't worry Remy love always finds away of coming back to where its supposed to be," she said as she got up from the chair and left a still confused Remy in the hospital bed.

**A/N: Okey dokey another chapter finished. I hope you liked that one. Reviews are always welcome and I wanted to thank those faithful reviewers who have been being well faithful! Lol So please enjoy. Remember all suggestions are welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**A/N: Okay sorry for the wait but mid-terms are fast approaching and well that's slightly more important than this update.**

Summer's ending came quicker than anyone expected. I can already feel the seasons changing. The leaves on the newly planted maples are already turning from vibrant green to a lime-yellow. It's beautiful really, the start of September and the beginning of something beautiful.

The new recruits that have come over these last two months are almost too much. Mama and I have both agreed and decided that it's time to bring in more trainers and teachers. Anyone really, to lessen the already heavy load.

Boom-Boom, Polaris, Pulse, Morph, Vanisher, Quill, Blindspot and Aurora. My newest recruits, my new team, perfecting them is going to be difficult but well worth the trouble. I believe they will be the X-Men's undoing if I can just get them to follow orders. But that seems almost like a useless endeavor.

I can hear them now, arguing down the hall. Feet away and the noise are almost worse than the noise in my own head. Deafing--to the point of insanity.

"Tel, you better give me back my brush!" Lorna screamed down the hallway. Lorna Dane a princess in herself. The long lost daughter of Magneto, the half sister of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch and a nuisance if I ever saw one.

"I didn't do anything with it Polaris why don't you go ask Boom-Boom. She's always stealing stuff," Telford rationalized to Lorna. Telford Porter also known as the amazing Vanisher. His power is an almost exact replica of my dear brother Kurt's, except Telford doesn't have to see where he's going or how much he can take at a time. It almost like unlimited teleportation.

"Like hell I did! Why in the hell would I want that stupid little princess nock off shit, when I could just as easily steel the good stuff from Wanda," Boom-Boom screamed down the hall and I knew all it was going to do was start a fight. Tabitha Smith our personal trouble maker was even more trouble than all the Original Brotherhood members put together. And Tabitha hates Lorna and knows that Lorna hates Wanda for ever thing that involves daddy dearest.

"WHAT! That stupid little witch doesn't have near the taste or the funds to buy the things I own," Lorna yelled down the hallway and I can see it now her snotty face pushed up into that proud pose.

"What did you call me?" Yep there's Wanda, she's got to be my favorite. Don't know why but me and that girl just click. Since day one she and I have been what we would assume as allies in this horrible mess.

"Nothing, just explaining to little Ms. Time Bomb over here that there's no way your stuff is better than mine," Lorna told her half sister. Now I had to watch this. Nothing's better than a family knock-out drag-out to brighten my already stressful day.

I look around at the group before me. No one's paying any attention or they would have dispersed immediately. But hey it's okay to take a break every once in awhile.

Boom-Boom is leaning up against her door with that smirk of hers. Telford is standing next to her rolling his eyes at the two girls in question. Then I watch as Pulse walks up to the girls hoping to break them off.

"Now ladies this is no way to act in public. This matter is best left for the Battle Dome," Augustus told the girls with his handsome and gentlemanly charms that would certainly rivals Scotts. Which I intend for him to do once school begins.

But damn that boy is just so attractive. I don't know what it is about me and thieves but what can I say Pulse can sure get my pulse beating. Yea I know what a metaphor but hey whatever gets a girl going.

Quill and Blindspot have joined the party as they stand next to me watching the small scuffle that is sure to unfold.

"Aren't you going to break them up?" Quill asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"And why would I do that? They haven't broken anything yet, hurt themselves or the others. Sometimes Quill it is best to get things off your chest and if this is the only way Miss Princess will leave Wanda alone then by all means let them duke it out," I said as I crossed my arms watching Wanda slowly begin to explode. Small streaks of red where shooting from Wanda's finger tips and curling up along her slender arms.

"Rogue I think it would be best that we keep the dormitories intact, for self preservation purposes only," Aurora said as she appeared next to me. Fast as lightening that girl, the only one who can go against Quicksilver and exhaust him.

"Fine, go ahead ruin my fun," I pout and realize how childish I just sounded. But at this point I am not too concerned about that. I make to break up the group curious as to where the others are for just a moment when I notice Wanda backs down.

"Sorry princess but I'm not going to fight you on this one. I want Red Team Leader status little girl and you are not going to fuck that up for me, got it?" She said with a warning glare that had me raise an eyebrow. I didn't even know she wanted Red Team Leader. But Wanda doesn't confide in me much and I in her.

Then I watch as Lorna just gives her this look and smiles that smile her father does when he has something up his sleeve.

"Of course," She says to Wanda and she just turns and leaves. There are a few moments of silence as everyone just gawks at the spot where Lorna just was.

"Alright," I say to the group realize briefly what time it is, "ya'll have fifteen minutes to be downstairs for breakfast. Thirty minutes before we leave and no body better be late," I say trying to resume my leadership position.

Everyone just nods or runs-off into a bunch of different directions finishing up there morning routine and I am left with Wanda in the newly finished hallway.

"So, Red Team?" I say the distance still between us. She turns her head, that army like appearance masking her true expressions. She stars at me for a moment almost calculating. Then she just nods her head and I do everything I can to not smile.

"Good," I response to her answer as I turn and leave the disserted hallway.

I walk back down towards the kitchen where breakfast is being served. It's not like Xavier's, no yelling and screaming. No food fights Ororo has to try and contain, the smell of sulfur no where in the mix. All I can hear is the clinking of silverware against the breakfast china and the occasional 'pass the butter.'

I sigh as I enter the room knowing today isn't just the first day of school. Today is the team's first unofficial mission and they know it. Today the Brotherhood of Mutants out does the X-Men.

**Xavier's School for the Gifted:**

"Remy sorry Professor but Remy was home schooled," Remy told the Professor as he stared in complete confusion at the old man before him.

"Yes Mr. LeBeau I am aware of that. However you where only home schooled to the age of eighteen. You never got your GED or High School Diploma and with out a professional certificate you are going to school. I'm sorry but everyone in this institution has some form of basic high school education and papers to prove it. Legal papers Mr. LeBeau," Charles Xavier said to his young recruit before him.

"What about dat Wolverine homme? You tellin' Remy he has a High School Diploma?" Remy asked the older man with skepticism.

"Yes he does, in fact he also has two masters and a PHD. You however have none of those things. So yes Mr. LeBeau you are going to school," Xavier said with a finalization that Remy himself didn't think he could talk his way out of.

"Fine but dat don't mean Remy have ta like it," Gambit said as he got up from the leather bound chair and walked towards the kitchen to fight his way through the mass of children.

"_Mon Dieu,"_ Remy thought to himself.

"_Remy ain't going to survive this_." He said as he pushed open the large oak doors allowing the boisterous sounds of children to reach his ears in disdain.

"_Ah mon chere, Remy a fool,"_ He continued to himself as he permitted the atmosphere to over take him as he pushed his feelings for his missing love down and away from his blackened heart.

**A/N: Okay so I know it's been awhile since my last update but I hope you like it. I just thought ending the story with both of them going to get breakfast was a cute clique. **

**Who knew star-struck-lovers did the same thing at the same time? Lol. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it and will review as marvelously as you did before. And thank ya'll for that as well. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own them….**

**A/N: Soooo….. sorry for the super long wait! But with finales I was swapped and had to put my lovely x-men on hold for a while! Anyways, I back but only for a short while. I'm going skiing so it will be another long wait. Sorry.**

**ROUGE'S POV:**

The lawn stretched beautifully across the schools brick entrance. Giving it an almost welcoming glow. Even the stern, up-turned face of our newest principle Robert Kelly was a welcoming sight. But his hawk like demeanor was over come by the happy laughter and chatter of returning students. Filling the old schools hallways with the all to familiar sounds of back to school students.

Both of my teams walked purposely towards our destinations. Many of them are surprisingly eager to take on the task at hand. Teams where picked two days ago. Many have already accepted my decision, others not as willingly as the rest. Wanda, The Scarlet Witch, has in fact gained red leader status. While her counter part Augustus, Plus, received Gold Leader status much easier than she did. Augustus has a hunger and a drive that is simplified by his easygoing behavior. Something my one time lover Remy lacked in every aspect.

I've given Pulse a separate assignment from the rest of the group. He will personally out do Xavier's top male contenders. Out shinning Scott "Cyclops" Summers in the academic sporting realm and out playing Remy "Gambit" LeBeau for the hearts of the female race.

After receiving his assignment in one of the many hallways of our distasteful school he simply folded the paper with an almost murderous grin. I had seen this expression only once before and that was when I elected him Gold Team Leader.

I had asked Mystique about it and with a knowing smile and a simple shrug of her shoulders replied, "He was always so eager to out do anyone we came across."

I had only nodded then and reaffirmed my decision for him to become my Gold Leader.

But Pulse wasn't the only one with a secret mission. Only a fortnight ago our newest member arrived from the towering world of Wall Street and Fifth Avenue. Dressed in all white and looks to kill, the infamous White Queen joined our ranks. Educated at an all-exclusive private school and with more money than even Magneto could procure, Emma Frost became Jean Grey's worst nightmare.

"Remember," I had said to the team as we made our way to the battlegrounds, "if you're going to show off, do so academically or morally correct. Stupid cracks will not be tolerated and will only show the X-Men that the Brotherhood has not changed its demeaning strips."

They had all nodded in agreement, fully aware what was at stake. Each entering the school with the drive and cunningness to out do Xavier's precious children.

"Rogue," Augustus called to me bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to acknowledge him.

"May I walk you to class?" He asked with a gentleman like behavior that had near by girls swooning. I myself could not help but smile and agree at the display.

"Of course," I said with the lady like charms my mother had taught me over these last few months. We walked side-by-side toward the class I was most dreading. The school was more crowded than I had ever remembered; mingling bodies filled the hallways like a restless sea. The ringing of the bell only alerted me to the time as students rushed to class in a near hysteria sort of way.

Augustus and I walked in compatible silence watching the people around us disperse to their next class. Watching like the trained people we are.

"What's your first class?" He asked me as we neared the correct door.

"French and your self?" I asked just as politely as he had.

"Advanced Calculus with Scott, Jean and Emma," Pulse told me with a professional tone few would think skeptical.

"Good, but remember Scott and Jean are the wonder couple here. You and Emma must remember your job and change Scott and Jean's status from King and Queen of the castle and make it your own," I told him with a seriousness I have come to deem my own.

"Of course," He said with a nod of his head and a smile on his face. He gestured me into the room that had already began to fill up with equally advanced students. I never even noticed a pair of red on black eyes staring at me from across the room as Augustus kissed my gloved hand and left for Advanced Calculus.

**REMY'S POV:**

At first I believed myself mistaken. Starring intently at the true love of my life as she walked purposely along the hallways of Bayville High. Not even noticing the handsome blonde man who escorted her until I had slipped by her and into my seat. Watching as he delicately kissed her hand in a fashion I am known to do.

She'd changed I noticed. No longer was she decked in her normal gothic garb but one of classic elegance that truly showed her finer features. Her hair once cropped short was now long and twisted in a simple braid. I was momentarily paralyzed as I looked upon her from the door.

I watched as Rogue scanned the room looking for an available seat, her green orbs eventually finding my sunglass covered red-on-black eyes. For a moment our eyes locked and I could see immediately what they where telling me. Obvious pain was soon replaced with an unfamiliar cold unfeeling I had never experienced.

It was as if for only a moment looking at her when she first walked in I was thrown back to that Louisiana pub years ago. Then seconds later, when those cold eyes fell on to me I felt as if she wasn't the Rogue I knew after all. And at that moment when those hard green eyes turned from me and back to the black board that I knew I had forever lost the heart of the Rogue.

**ADVANCED CALCULUS: **

"Hey Jean," Scott's usual easygoing voice said the beautiful red head to his right.

"Scott," she acknowledged sweetly as she pulled out her notebook.

Minutes later, two tall blonde persons entered the challenging classroom with an air of sophistication. The beautiful Blonde woman seated herself to Scott left, her long legs crossed elegantly under her desk. Scott's eyes immediately seemed to travel up their long length up to her tightly clad white body.

"It's rude to stare," The woman's refined voice said with batted eyes and a sultry smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm Scott Summers," Scott said holding out his hand to her perfectly manicured one.

"Emma Frost and I do believe the pleasure is all mine," she said seductively as she slipped her hand into his. But her eyes immediately traveled behind Scott catching the hateful gaze Jean Grey was giving her. Emma's smile went from one of pure seduction to one of pure joy.

"Excuse me," Augustus said handsomely to Jean who turned almost rudely from the pair to the voice speaking to her.

"Yes?" Jean said curtly until she saw who had spoken to her.

"I was wondering if you knew more about this course in greater detail. I have yet to take this particular course myself and am quit curious on how this class will be conducted," He told her innocently enough.

"Oh yes, yes, of course! Dr. Davis is a very strict teacher but his methods are surprisingly useful," She told him with every ounce of sweetness she possessed.

"A challenge, I love a good challenge," Augustus told her with a charming smile as Dr. Davis entered the room silencing them immediately.

'_Let the games begin,'_ Emma telepathically told Augustus who turned to her and gave each other a knowing smile.

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm trying to get all of my stories a new chapter by the end of tonight! Hopefully this one will have you wanting more by the end of it! Lol Reviews are always welcome and I can't wait for them! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I can't believe it's been a year since I wrote a chapter in this story. It's as if I fell off a wagon or something. I am pretty sure this is the last Romy I did too. Anyways, I've decided to finish it. Even though as I look back my grammatical errors are abundant I think I should end this story with a bang. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Rogue POV**

I could feel his eyes staring straight into the back of my head. Even with those ridiculous sun glasses he wore. I could still feel him behind me. I said nothing as I tossed my braided hair behind my back and focused on my French lessons. Living in New Orleans one usually picks up on those things, especially if her now ex-lover happened to speak it fluently himself.

The teacher introduced herself in French and began to discuss the lesson as I wrote a few notes here and there about what was to be expected throughout the year and what are teacher recommended we read and things of that nature. Eventually the teacher, Mrs. Delamater, began to call on us to see how well we knew our French.

"Comment faites-vous pour la journée?" (How are you doing today?) She asked me and I responded to her in my best attempt at the French language.

"Très bien merci, et vous?" (Very well, and yourself?) I responded back to her in the repetitive French sequence I had learned so long ago.

"Même vous remercier," (The same thank you) she answered me with a smile at how easily our conversation was flowing.

"Qui vous a enseigné la façon de parler français?" (Who taught you how to speak French?) She asked me and I had to do everything in my power not to turn around and point at the man who sat behind me.

"Un homme que je savais que, une fois à la Nouvelle-Orléans," (A man I once knew in New Orleans). I say simple. I could feel Remy's body coil behind me at my simple response.

"Il a fait un très bon travail," (he did a very good job.) She tells me with a brilliant smile and I only nod in response as she moves towards the next person.

"Comment faites-vous pour la journée?" (How are you doing today?) She asks Remy her next victim.

"Incroyable et vous?" (Amazing and yourself?) He asks her in his deep, thick Cajun accent that has me momentarily cringing.

"Même vous remercier," (the same thank you) she responses just as she did with me.

"Qui vous a enseigné la façon de parler français?" (Who taught you how to speak French?) She asks him as well.

"Je suis né et a grandi à la Nouvelle Orléans toute ma famille parle le français," (I was born and raised in New Orleans my entire family speaks French). He explains to her and I start to mentally flick through my mental photo album of said family members.

"Vous ne manquez pas enseigner darkholme maintenant avez-vous?" (You didn't teach Miss Darkholme now did you?) She asks amusingly to Remy. As if it was some cheeky remark.

"Oui, je n'ai fait," (Yes I did actually) Remy responded to her and I nearly started to lose it then. He said it with such regret that I had never felt so lonely before. But then again was it regret? Or was it something else. I just didn't know anymore.

The teacher didn't get to ask any more questions about Remy and I as the bell rang throughout the school. I sighed with relief. I couldn't take being in that room with him any longer. It was too stifling.

As I got up from my seat and entered the slowly crowding hallway I felt my body release some of the tension.

"Rogue," the strong calm voice of Augustus called from behind me. I couldn't help but smile at him as he approached me.

"Augustus," I reply a smile forming on to my face.

"Would you mind if I escort you to your next class?" he asked me with all the gentleman politeness a girl could ask for.

"Of course you can," I say before taking his offered hand and allowing him to lead me to my next class.

**Gambit POV**

I couldn't help but stare at her in wonder as she sat only three rows ahead of me in class. I felt compelled to move up closer to her but hesitated. I understand that I hurt her beyond reason. I understand that I have to give her space; I have to let her see that I didn't mean all of those harsh things that I said. But the look in her eyes when she would hold my hand in the med lab caused my stomach to curdle and churn. I was always the strong one, the one who took care of everything. Having her take care of me was the last straw to my resolve. I had been demoralized for nearly two years back in that lab. I didn't need it from her too.

But maybe I should have explained it to her. Told her how much she truly meant to me, that my pig headedness was only a front to protect myself from her. It was all to protect the last amount of sanity that I had left.

I meant to follow her out of class to confront her and beg her for my forgiveness. But when that man, the one who walked her to class before, had come back up to do it again I nearly choked on my own tongue.

She had smiled at him like she used to smile at me. That smile that would tear me up inside and leave me hanging for days on end until I could see her again, hold her to me and never let go. Yeah, that was it. That was the smile I was talking about.

Then she took his offered arm and left with him. She left me gapping at the door.

**Rogue and Pulse:**

"So how did it go?" I asked him as we approached my second class of the day.

"Better than either of us had hoped for. With Emma's telepathic relay to me throughout the entire class period I was able to harass Mr. Summer's and impress Miss Grey at the same time. I was quite impressed with myself actually," he responded with a charming smile I couldn't help but return.

"Yes Emma Frost seems to be the perfect addition to our merry band of mutants. I just hope that her willingness to impress Scott and to out due Jean will not cause us any problems," I assess to him.

"I believe that if kept on a short leash for the time being she will do fairly well. Unfortunately I believe that Mr. Summer's is taking a liking to Miss Frost more than Jean is taking a liking to me," he concludes as we round a corner.

"I had a feeling that would occur. But be as that may I can't not stop fate only help it a long or redirect it at the best of my abilities," said I. He nods his head in approval as we pass a small gaggle of girls; Kitty Pride, Jubilation Lee and Rahne Sinclair make up the majority of the group.

"Rogue?" Kitty calls out in confusion. I ignore her and continue walking with Augustus. He doesn't mention the girls at all as we enter the class room.

"I'll see you at lunch Rogue," Pulse says as he once again reaches down to kiss my gloved hand. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter at the contact.

"Yes, remember not inside but on the benches near the track field," I remind him as I move towards an available desk. I am surprised to see that Gambit is in this one as well.

I hadn't realized how small this school must really be if we were to be placed in all of the same classes. But then again all of my current classes were advanced level and Remy was a very well rehearsed student himself. I just let my curiosity die down to plain old coincident and left it at that. I moved among the bodies of students, trying my best to avoid being touched or vice versa. I was not in the mood to have a comatose body at my feet and a rampaging teenage mind running loose within me. I've had enough stressful situations today to max out my quota.

But as I searched for an empty seat, hopefully one close to the chalk board, I found that the only spot left open was in the far back next to him. When I noticed that I was doomed to sit next to him for an entire semester I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. I didn't know how I was going to keep up my façade and pretend that everything was all hunky-dory with me. But I sucked in a breath and moved forward.

I looked towards my seat and felt his eyes bore into my skin. It felt like they were taking me in and stripping me down, layer by layer. I had to gulp. His gaze was just so intense.

"Remy," I say as I sit down next to him and cross my legs elegantly. I was surprised with myself. I hadn't thought I had the courage to speak, let alone say his name aloud.

"Marie," he whispered so no one could hear. I almost smiled, but cringed at the reminder.

"Please refrain from calling me by that name, I go by Rogue now and only Rogue," I say as I pull a spiral from my bag. I didn't even turn to look at him when I said it.

"Ya will always be Marie ta Reny," he says, "no one can change dat."

I couldn't help but scoff at that.

"Actually Mr. LeBeau you can and you did," I say finalizing the conversation as I tapped my pen irately against my spiral.

He shut up at that. I noticed, from my peripheral vision that his jaw clenched tight at the formality in which I had chosen to use throughout our conversation. He didn't say another word actually throughout the entirety of second period.

When the bell rang and finalized the end of class I all but bolted from my seat trying to get to the exit. I had never planned on having Remy LeBeau in so many of classes. I had never anticipated in having him near me at all except for in battle. I had never expected to have my heart jump out of chest and land not three from me into the hands of Remy LeBeau.

No I never expected any of that.

Augustus was again waiting for me at the end of class. He leaned casually up against the opposite wall of my class room with his very open smile. I all but leaped to his side.

"You know you have the perfect timing," I said to him as he again offered his arm out to me and I took it without hesitation.

"It a thief thing," he whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but giggle very girlishly in return.

"Well, I suppose from experience that is true. I haven't meet a thief would was late to a special occasion," I said with a little cheek as we strolled down the hallway arm in arm.

"How was your class?" He asked me as we rounded a corner that would lead us closer to where we were supposed to meet for lunch.

"I didn't really pay that much attention to it. Something to do with British Literature," I said as we finally exited the school and headed towards a large picnic table that already held a few of the team mates.

"That doesn't have anything to do with that Cajun fellow you set next to you, now does it?" He asked as we gained more ground towards our destined table.

"Mostly but that's beside the point. Remy LeBeau had no more interest in me than I do in him," I said to him and for a moment I almost believed the lie myself.

"I highly doubt that Rogue," he said as we all but reached the table.

"Why?" I asked clearly perplexed by the situation and his question.

"Who could ever get over you?" He asked me as we parted and headed towards opposite ends of the table. I could feel the blush rushing towards myself and for a moment I didn't care to show it.

**Gambit's POV:**

I tried to catch her after class to apologize for my early reaction to her. I know we are no longer together I am not allowed to call her by her name anymore, but I couldn't help it. Her name slipped off of my tongue like honey on a hot day. But when she called me by my last name, like my father, I bite said tongue and held it for a later date.

I wish I hadn't though. That fellow was waiting for her again. Offering his arm out to her like she was a prized horse to be one if you asked me.

"You know you have the perfect timing," she had said to him as they had begun to walk down the hallway together.

I was compelled to follow her and listen in to her conversation with her mysterious fellow. I was even more so compelled as I watched him lean down close to her ear and whisper to her.

"It a thief thing," he had whispered to her.

I almost stopped dead in my tracks at that phrase. Another thief in town meant trouble, not only for the X-Men but for me as well. No one under guild rule was sanctioned here. No one that I knew of that is.

"Well, I suppose from experience that is true. I haven't meet a thief would was late to a special occasion," she responded to him after she had giggled like a girl.

"How was your class?" He asked her as they rounded a corner.

"I didn't really pay that much attention to it. Something to do with British Literature," I had said to him as they exited the school towards the outdoor picnic area.

I crept out behind them, listening to their conversation without being noticed. I couldn't stop following them. I couldn't stop being near her and I sure as hell wouldn't allow some unknown thief to sweep in and steal his girl. Oh no, not on my watch.

"That doesn't have anything to do with that Cajun fellow you set next to you, now does it?" He asked her. I nearly stopped breathing as I waited for her answer.

"Mostly but that's beside the point. Remy LeBeau had no more interest in me than I do in him," she said to him and I stopped following after that. I felt my heart bubble up inside of me and then deflate within a matter of moments.

"I highly doubt that Rogue," he said as they reached a picnic table already crowded with teenagers.

"Why?" She asked him clearly perplexed by the situation and his question. I myself felt her pain as she waited for his answer.

"Who could ever get over you?" He asked her as she blushed a crimson red.

And in that moment I knew, I knew that, that man was absolutely, 100% correct on that front.

The idea nearly killed me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Bayville High School:**

"Everyone's here," Wanda Maximoff reported to me as she sat down not two seats down from me.

"I want an update," I spoke out to them. I allowed my delicately gloved hands to fold together as I waited patiently for their reports.

"I am starting to think that Xavier's school is filled with silly, stupid girls," Lorna reported as she flipped her long, green tinted hair. A few in the group couldn't help but hold back a snicker at her ridiculous remark.

"Katherine Pryde and Jubilation Lee may act silly in public Polaris but do not be fooled. Both have very useful mutations that can easily affect you and anyone else at this table," I responded to the youngest member of our group. She gave me a heated look but said nothing as she began to continue on informing us on the actions of the younger X-Men.

"Anyways, they're already starting to get on the jealous side with me. I mean it's not my fault that Lance ended things with Kitty," she said as my eyes flicked over to the silent man down towards the end of the table.

I felt terrible for having him to end things with Kitty. I knew he liked the girl well enough, I just never thought he might actually be in love with her. After their dramatic breakup this summer, Lance went from being on the B-List to sky rocketing to the A-List in only a matter of weeks. However, he no longer became the happy go lucky boy that he used to be. Now he was withdrawn, decisive and by the looks of it finally becoming the man that he should be. To sum it all up I was rather proud of him, yet knew deep down he was not entirely happy.

My eyes flicked from Lance over to my right hand man, Augustus. He nodded in agreement; Lance was improving beyond everyone's expectations, nevertheless, he would never be as good as Augustus, Wanda or I if Kitty was somehow not in the loop. I could tell by the look in my Gold Leaders eye that we would be discussing Lance's re-evaluation of where his priorities on the team should lie.

"…Then Kurt said," I heard Lorna say and my attention was once again brought back to the conversation being held by Lorna.

"Lorna," I said interrupting her, "I want you to stay close to Kurt Wagner and I want you to make sure that nothing happens to him. He is a very important priority with some of the team's members and he doesn't need to be getting hurt with our new agendas."

"He's an X-Man Rogue," Lorna all but screeched out to me. I had to remind myself that she was still very young before I responded.

"He is also my brother and Mystique's bio-logical son. So if you have a problem with Kurt then you have a problem with our family. The Brotherhood allows everyone to make their own choices in life. We've made ours and Kurt has made his. We must respect his decision and leave it at that," I told her with an even breath. Kurt has never done anything to anyone. All he has ever done was love and respect our mother and me, even when we didn't deserve it and for that I will be eternally grateful.

"Polaris," Wanda continued for me, "you will not question a direct command from a superior. If Rogue says that Kurt needs a body on him, then you better make sure that Kurt has someone on him at all times."

As she finished I even raised an eyebrow up at her. I looked back at Lorna who said nothing in return. Looking between the two I believe that they both had finally come to some sort of agreement, that or Magneto has gotten involved.

"Ms. Frost please indulge me with your update please," I continued on, my eyes never leaving Wanda and Lorna's faces.

"Of course Rogue," she said to me with all the sophistication a proper upbringing can create, "as Pulse has probably already discussed with you, Scott Summers seems to have almost completely diverted his attention away from Ms. Grey."

The wicked smile that had graced her features near made me shiver when I had turned to look at her. She was a predator who knew her prey was almost within her grasps.

"Excellent, continue with the good work," I replied before looking over at the list of things we needed to discuss.

"Lance you have track with Cyclopes, Sunspot, Cannonball and Spyke. I believe Avalanche that this will be a good time to show them how much time and effort you have been putting in this summer. Also, Pulse and Quicksilver will be in this class with you as well," I mentioned as Wanda took over.

"Polaris has cheerleading with Shadowcat and Jubilee and I unfortunately have soccer with Jean Grey and the White Queen does as well," she said with a groan.

"It won't be that bad Wanda. Emma will keep you in the loop the entire time. It will also help you with those calming technique's Agatha has been working on with you," I mentioned to her with a cocked eyebrow. She didn't say anything else as we moved on with our conversation.

"Quill, Vanisher, Aurora and Boom-Boom you all have biology with Iceman, Kurt, Magma. Please remember to be on your best behavior. We do not need another frog incident Boom-Boom," she told the group pointedly. At that time the bell rang and we all gave a silent nod as we head out towards our different classes.

This was my off period so I decided to follow Wanda, Emma and Polaris to the sports fields, the boys trudged along behind us a little grudgingly.

"Rogue!" someone screamed out from across the field as we entered from the west end gate.

I looked up to see who had called my name and was surprised to see it was Scott, Jean and once again Kitty. My rather large entourage seemed to swell as they gathered around me. Wanda and Augustus both stood like sentinels at my sides.

"Yes," I said casually enough as they walked closer to us.

"We have been looking everywhere for you," Scott said with a charming smile.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"After you ran off this summer we spent a good portion of it looking for you. We thought Logan was going to go insane," Kitty said with a laugh.

"Yes, well as you can see I am fine. Please tell Logan I am sorry to have upset him. And please inform him that I am currently residing with my mother at the Brotherhood Estate. I will be staying there for the remainder of the year," I explained curtly.

"Wait you're with the Brotherhood now?" Scott asked taken aback by my cold response.

"Yes," I said as I looked around at my comrades.

"And everyone else here is in the Brotherhood as well," came the seductive voice of Emma Frost as she moved past Wanda to stand closer to Scott.

"Everyone?" Jean asked taking the large number in.

"Yeah we had a few new recruits join us this summer, Red," Lance, who hadn't said a word really in a few weeks, said to the three X-Men. I watched him carefully as he moved like, Emma to stand in front of me.

"I can see that," Scott said not taking his eyes off the barely clad Emma Frost in her all white attire.

"Yes let me introduce you to some of our new team mates. I am sorry the others can't be here. They are currently in Biology right now," I said as I pushed my team mates behind me.

"You already know Lance of course. This is Wanda Maximoff, Quicksilver's twin sister. She's been at one of our other locations and has just recently decided to join us," I paused as Wanda nodded her head.

"This is Lorna Dane; she is Wanda and Pietro's youngest sister from their father's side," I continued as the little green haired girl approached with a bright smile.

"They call me Polaris," she said with held out hand. I was rather pleased at her friendly gesture. All three of them looked at her in shock as Scott ventured out to shake her hand.

"You have already met Emma and Augustus from one of your morning classes, correct?" I asked innocently as my new students introduced themselves accordingly.

"Yes," Jean responded as Augustus smiled at her. It was almost discerning just to watch the spectacle.

I looked at them all; Emma working her magic on Scott Summers and Augustus pulling Jean in hook-line and sinker. But what hurt the most was the way Lance watched Kitty from the side lines. It was rather disheartening as Kitty stared up at him from her place next to Jean with those hopeful brown eyes of hers. I could feel my own heart strings pull as I noticed the familiar outline of a tall, lean figure that stood at the other end of the field, smoke from his cigarette swirled above his head and up into the clean, blue sky.

"Your classes are starting now," I said breaking up the small soap opera I had going on here as I shook my head of the thoughts that lingered there.

My team mates nodded and immediately began walking towards the field for practice. I moved away from my group and headed for the bleachers to watch them from a far. It was a nice August day. A lot of the school's student body had thought the same it seemed for everyone had flocked out towards the brilliant sunshine.

I began to watch them, my soldiers, as they began the battle of winner verses loser. Polaris was up to the plate as the cheerleading coach introduced her to the squad. Her green hair shown magnificently against her sporty cheerleading uniform and I could hear her giggly laughter from atop the bleachers. I watched as some of the other girls cringed in jealously while the rest welcomed her with open arms.

I heard the whistle blow further down the field, girls first soccer practice of the season was just beginning. I immediately spotted Jean's radiant red hair as it swooshed behind her as she jogged up to her coach. Instantaneously at her right was Emma who once again had that look of evil content on her face as she began to mentally categorize Jean. Lingering back however on the outskirts of the group stood my first mate of this crusade.

_Ms. Frost please have our Red Leader come to the fore front of the group, I can't have one of my leaders hanging in the background during our first triumph. _

I mentally called out to Emma Frost who turned down the field to look straight at me and then to Wanda.

_Aye, Aye Captain. _She called back as she left her place besides Jean to go and her leader.

_Please inform The Scarlett Witch that if her demonstration to not participate with the group continues that Avalanche will be taking her place by the end of the evening._

I mentally called out Emma again who as I spoke the words relayed them to Wanda who had yet to move closer to the soccer team.

_Yes ma'am _Emma responded back as they both trudged up the field to be starters in the first practice.

I nodded my head at Emma's response and turned my attentions elsewhere. My Brotherhood boy's stood strong against the X-Men as they lined up for their first jaunt down the track. I watched them as they all crouched low into their racing positions. Both Augustus and Lance were built strong and bulky, especially in their upper arms. Pietro's lean form and long legs pushed everyone into the background as the coach began the countdown to the whistle blow.

I was momentarily captivated by them. My pride and joy, my boys, my best fighters dug their fingers and toes into the ground as they waited for the whistle. Cyclopes, Sunspot, Cannonball and Spyke followed suite with the Brotherhood Boys as they all waited in anticipation for the whistle.

As the whistle blew I couldn't help but hold my breath. This was it for them; Pietro had been specifically instructed to not use his powers in any way during any school activity, especially gym. This moment would decide his future within the group. If he failed to follow the order he would be sent to one of the other Brotherhood locations until he learned some discipline. I had no intentions of losing a team mate even if he had a bad attitude.

When the whistle blew I nearly closed my eyes. Pietro of course was in the forefront of the group but had, as of yet, used his super human speed to beat any of his running mates. I sighed in relief. Pietro was a good runner and held his distance from the group by only a foot or so. Behind him Augustus, Scott and Lance ran nearly neck and neck. Behind them Evan and Sam trailed not to fare behind, but I knew they would never catch up to the rest of the pack.

Quicksilver crossed the finish line first, but, only by a few feet ahead of the rest. I was, for a moment surprised that he could hold out on using his mutation in an event that was designed for him. But then my eyes flicked from Pietro to the main three; Scott, Lance and Augustus. They were still neck and neck none losing the battle as the finish line closed in on them.

When they crossed the line I was nearly shell shocked at who the true winner was. Lance? I thought, had never won anything in his life besides winning the best criminal record at Bayville High School.

I stood up from my position and applauded Lance's beautiful display of sheer will. I noticed however as my eyes scanned the field back over towards the cheerleaders that Kitty had completely stopped doing her portion of the cheer and was watching Lance with an avid captivity. I didn't know the girl could concentrate on anything longer than five seconds.

However, my attention was again diverted from the Romeo and Juliet episode I had created when I heard a series of yelling coming from down the field.

"God damn it Jean Grey!" I heard as Emma Frost was pushed out of the way so that Jean could maneuver around Wanda to make a shot past the goalie.

However as I focused in on the happenings of the small soccer game I watched as Emma waved her hand and sent Jean tumbling down like Humpty Dumpty. She faced planted the green soccer field allowing the ball to roll right in front of Wanda who easily maneuvered it to the oppose soccer goal and made a clear shot. I sighed; those two were going to be a problem around Jean.

"Hey!" I heard Jean say as she pushed herself up off the ground, "That was a foul."

"Sorry Jeannie, but no one was around you, you fell all on your own," Emma's snide voice echoed throughout the field. I watched as Jean's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Tsk, tsk," Frost said with the wave of her finger, "you weren't always Xavier's protégé Jean. There were a few more accomplished people before you."

I mentally cringed. Emma's mutation was our winging hand in this gamble against the X-Men, but of course I still had Pulses' amazing mutation to work off.

"But I…" Jean said in confusion as Emma flipped her long blonde hair and sauntered off in all of her proud glory.

Thank goodness the finale bell rang as I all but marched down towards my Brotherhood. I had lost all of my earlier contentment by Queen Frost's display. We lost a valuable edge in the game and it would probably take a few more weeks to outdo or wit the X-Men now.

**X-Mansion Xavier's Study:**

"Lance out did all of us in track!" Sam moaned out as he and the rest of the Junior X-Men lounged in Xavier's office after school.

"Not to mention that Lorna girl making varsity after only one day!" Jubilee screeched out as she fell dramatically onto one of the love seats next to Kitty Pryde.

"And that pair from our math class," Scott mentioned as he sat next to Jean Grey who was still rubbing her head from the headache she received from that Emma Frost girl.

"Emma Frost," Jean moaned out.

"Emma Frost?" Xavier asked truly intrigued. He thought she had gone back to Europe.

"Yeah said she knew you too Professor," Scott said as he wrapped a caring arm around Jean.

"Yes, she used to be one of my pupil's here when she was a lot younger. She's a very powerful telepath and she could easily become stronger than me one day. However her drive to ultimate self perfection has allowed her to slip a little in her ability to grow into her mutant abilities like she is suppose to," Xavier commented as he listened to the rest of his students complaints.

"So now the Brotherhood has a willing telepath on their side?" Wolverine asked as he leaned up against one of the walls.

"Apparently so, and let's not get started on Rogue," Kitty Pryde said next to Jubilee.

"About Rogue?" Logan asked Shadowcat.

"She's leading them Logan," Scott informed to him.

"Yeah, she like wanted us to tell you that she's sorry but she'll be with her mom for the rest of the year and to not worry about her," Kitty informed the X-Men leader.

"She said what!?" Logan yelled out moving off of his place on the wall.

"Yeah apparently the Brotherhood has really stepped up to the plate since Rogue's taken over," Bobby said as he looked over at his fellow Junior X-Men who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and don't forget about those other three Quill, Vanisher and Aurora," Roberto (Sunspot) mentioned with a nod of his head.

"Yeah those three totally destroyed us in Biology. They knew more about DNA than anyone else in the class," Amara mentioned as she leaned back in her chair to stair up at the ceiling.

"Let's just say to put it lightly they totally kicked our butts today," Evan said as he too looked dismayed at the prospect.

"I like just can't believe that The Brotherhood is like smarter than us and like better than us at sports!" Kitty said exasperated.

"Yes this is a surprising development," Xavier said to his students as they all looked rather down trodden. Yes it was a very surprising development indeed.

**The Brotherhood Estate:**

"What you two did today was rather unprofessional," I said to my team leader and her co-captain.

"You are supposed to be working as a team to better your selves, not to make yourself look like a prideful fool."

"It was…," Wanda began before I cut her off with a motion from my hand.

"It was nothing. My female leaders are supposed to have a cool head, not be reapers out looking for a kill," I said to both of them.

"Oh come on Rogue, you know that the look on Jean's face was priceless when she started to mentally probe my mind and I lashed back at her. She shouldn't have been doing it in the first place. It goes against the mutant telepathic code of conduct," Emma reminded me. She was right of course but I wasn't about to admit it to her.

"It doesn't matter Emma, pride and vengefulness will get us know where if we are to succeed properly," I reminded her. Neither said anything else, my verbal reprimand seemed more than enough for the two.

"Both of you will get extra practice lessons for a week along with extra study assignments to remind you why you are here," I further explained. Both stared at me with set jaws before nodding and leaving my large office.

As they left my next three compatriots came through my office door. None of them said anything as they set across from me. Pulse looked ever so relaxed in his designer jeans and pressed blue polo shirt. He was handsome to say the least, more than handsome. Pietro was on edge as usual, the boy just didn't know how to relax. Lance was his new stoic self; he looked as if what Pulse and I were going to say involved some very dreadful news.

"Pietro, your father is going to be very pleased with the report I will be passing along to him. Augustus and I just wanted to personally tell you how wonderful you did today. For a man who has the inane ability to get himself into more trouble than anyone I know, you did very well today," I said with a smile.

I nearly thought Quicksilver was going to fall out of his chair at what I told him. He had for most of the summer, been on the receiving end of most of mine and Augustus harsher words.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, go ahead now we're done here," I said as I watched him hesitate at my desk in slight confusion.

"It's alright Pietro go ahead," I said with a smile that seemed to creep up along the corners of my mouth. He smiled at me, a real smile, and the ones that reach from ear to ear before he turned around and sped out of the room.

Then with a more serious face Augustus and I turned to Avalanche. He seemed to straighten up a little when we looked at him with our serious faces. He seemed to have grown up so much in such a little time. I felt bad for a moment at what I had done to him, forced him to be the person I knew he could be.

"Avalanche, Rogue and I brought you here to discuss your future with the Brotherhood," Augustus said with that glint men get that have only dipped their toes into the depths of evil.

"My future?' Lance asked.

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"We believe that is imperative for you to move further up within the Brotherhood. You have shown us a great deal in these last few months Avalanche. You have shown us that you are ready for your first mission," I said with a glint in my own eyes. I have never dipped my own toes into the well of darkness. But I had seen it through the eyes of others. I have seen into the very soul of evil itself.

"Yes Avalanche, you're first mission alone will be to infiltrate Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Augustus said with an eviler smile.

"What do you mean? You don't want me to join them do you?" he asked us as he leaned further back into his chair.

"Oh no, we would never ask you to do that willingly Avalanche. No we want you to do something you're already good at," Augustus replied to him.

"We want you to make Kitty Pryde fall in love with you," I told him with a wicked grin that spread across my face.

**A/N: I know not any ROMY at all in this chapter but I needed everyone to see Rogue as she is now. Remy has completely ripped her heart out. She feels little or no remorse for people. All Rogue cares about now is the job and how to make everyone else pay. Especially the X-Men. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for all those great reviews again. **

**Bayville High School: French Class**

"Today," Mrs. Delamater my French Teacher began, "we will be starting your group projects."

A small series of groans erupted throughout the class room. My eyes of course immediately landed on Rogue. I watched as she shifted in her seat, slightly uncomfortable at the thought of having to work in such close proximity with a stranger.

"Ms. Darkholme and Mr. LeBeau you will be paired of course," Mrs. Delamater said without a half beat of a breath. I looked up at her with a grin.

Ever since she found out I had taught Rogue her French she has made it very clear that I should continue with my French lessons. Much to Rogue's dismay of course.

During my musing I hadn't even noticed that the other students were moving their desks around to be closer to their partners. I had a feeling that Rogue wouldn't move from her seat and I would have to wander over to the desk next to hers'.

Sitting down across from her I sighed from the tension she was letting off. You would have to cut it with a chain saw the tension was so thick.

"_Bonjour (hello) chérie_," I said to her as I pulled out my French book.

"I am not your _chérie_ anymore Gambit," she said to me through clenched teeth.

"_Non_ Remy guess you're not," I said to her a little taken aback I hadn't realize how hard I had truly hurt her.

"Let's just get on with this project and get it over with. The less time I spend with you the happier I'll be," she said to me as she fingered the pages of her French book looking for the assignment page.

"Now Rogue Remy know dat ain't da truth. You love spendin' time with dis swap rat," I said to her with a grin.

"Sorry to burst whatever bubble you're floating on but my time is better spent doing other things," she said as she finally found the page.

"Remy noticed," I said trying to grab even the slightest amount of her attention, "you be spendin' a lot of time with dat Augustus _homme _(man)."

"My relationship with Augustus isn't any of your business Gambit. You lost that right a few months back remember?" she said to me not even looking up from her page in the book.

"_Oui_ Remy remember clear as day."

"Then you must know that the terms of our relationship are now mute and void correct?" she said as she tapped her pen against her book as she read it.

"_Oui_."

"Then this conversation is closed," she said to me with such a finalization I didn't know where to begin again with her. I mean at least I got her to at talk to me.

"_Non chérie _Remy dink dat dis conversation is just beginnin'," I told her as I leaned further back into my chair.

"Gambit apparently you didn't hear me correctly the first time. I know that swap rat's have a tendency to get water in their ears when swimming around in the bayou so pay close attention this time," she said to me not even looking up from that French book of hers.

"I want you to leave me the hell alone. I don't want anything to do with you or anyone associated with you. If you do not seem to understand that then I won't hesitate to make a phone call to my dear step father Marius and explain to him that I must have gotten the wrong man because I just saw you walking down the street in Bayville, New York," she paused to look me straight in the eyes, "I am the only person besides my mother who knows you are living Gambit. I am the only person protecting you from The Assassins. So do us both a favor and shut the hell up and leave me alone before I do something we will both regret."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that she actually used that against me. That was a low blow even for her.

"Remy _comprendre _(understand) Rogue," I told her with a sad sigh not looking at her.

"Good," she said as she started to take notes on what was required for the project.

**Bayville High School: The Hallway**

"How was French?" Augustus asked me as we strolled through the hallway.

"It was a very fulfilling day," I told him with a smile.

"Oh? How so?" He asked as we maneuvered around the various student bodies.

"I just reminded a swap rat where his place is in this world," I replied. We were silent for awhile as we moved around the school.

"Lorna seems to be taking her drive for power very seriously," Pulse said to me as said mutant came into view. She was laughing with a gaggle of older girls; most of them I knew were seniors.

"She does seem to take on her new role with a passion," I said with a laugh. I watched as she excused herself from the girls and meandered over towards my brother.

"Hello Kurt," I heard her say to him between bats of her eyelashes.

"Lorna," he replied almost sheepishly. He could be so shy around girls.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Duncan's party with me this Saturday." She asked him in the most flirtatious way possible. I could barely hold back a laugh at the scene.

"_Natürlich werde ich,"_ Kurt said rapidly in German.

"I am sorry my Father speaks German fluently but I have yet to learn it all myself and only know very little. Could you repeat that in English," Lorna said politely with yet another giggle attached at the end of the sentence.

"Oh sorry, I said of course I will," he said with another sly smile.

"Great! See you at say seven?" She asked him. I noticed her green eyes flick over to me and Augustus and I couldn't help but notice the evil glint in her eye. The likeness to her fathers nearly had shivers running up my spine.

"Sicher (sure)," he said with a large toothy smile.

"Perfect and I'll make sure that Father gives me a brush up on German before then," she said as she gave him a lust filled look before turning with a flip of her long green hair and all but skipped towards class.

"Well that wasn't the approach I would have used," I said honestly as we again began to walk towards my next class.

"This is Lorna Dane we are talking about, Magneto's little Princess. It's in her blood to make sure that when she does a project of this magnitude that she does it with every skill she has," Augustus summarized for me.

"True, but I don't think I would want my brother dating Lorna Dane," I said honestly.

"Yes, but you did say to keep close to him. You never did specify how close and anyways she seems to be using her popularity to the best of her abilities," Pulse reminded and I just grunted in response.

"I know but I still don't like it," I said again as I watched my brother get back slapped by Bobby Drake. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at those two.

"Lance seems to be doing his job most effectively as well," Pulse mentioned as he nodded towards Avalanche and Shadowcat leaning up against her locker.

"She seems more than thrilled to have his attention again," I replied as Kitty smiled brilliantly as Lance sweet talked her.

"I bet he'll have a date on Saturday night as well," said I.

"Was that a bit of regret I heard in your voice commander?" Pulse asked me as we walked towards my class room door. I knew Remy was somewhere near, I could feel his presence around me.

"Dating was never in the contract Pulse. And anyways, not many people in Bayville would want to date the untouchable girl," I said with a laugh as we stood outside of my class.

"Well Rogue I am not many people," Pulse said as he stared down at me. He had the loveliest blue eyes.

"Augustus I don't know if I am quite ready for another relationship. I've already had my heart stolen once, I don't know if I could bear losing it again," I told him truthfully.

"Like all thieves Rogue we're very good at finding things and keeping them for ourselves. I plan of finding your heart Rogue and never letting it go," he said in just above a whisper.

I know it seems so silly of me to think that I could fall for someone so easily after Remy. But I guess I am very easy to be charmed even by the wickedest of snakes. Augustus leaned his face down close to mine and I could feel his warm breath caress the sides of my face. I knew what was about to happen, I knew he was leaning into kiss me. I didn't care, I should have, but I didn't.

"_Excuse-moi _(excuse me) Remy needs ta get through da door before he's late again _non_?" Remy said to us breaking Augustus and mines moment together.

"Ah yes, you're going to be late Rogue," Pulse said as he smiled down at me.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked more of question than a statement.

"Of course, you'll have me doing laps for at least two hours tonight I am sure," he cheekily replied before leaving to go to his own class.

I almost sighed as I walked towards my desk. English has always been my best subject so I wasn't worried if I fell into a day dream. It was Remy's looks however that kept me from doing so.

"Stop staring at me Gambit," I said under my breath as our teacher began her lecture.

"_Désolé madame_ (sorry madam) Remy just can't help but notice dat, dat _homme_ (man) he looks rather familiar," Remy said as he looked at me with a deep curiosity.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my life Gambit," I said harshly as our teacher began to discuss Poe.

"_Oui_ but ya never did say anythin' about your _amis_ (friends)," he said with a grin that I want to just smack off.

"Why do you have to be so annoying," I asked turning in my desk chair to face him.

"_Pourquoi avez-vous de l'être signifie?_ (Why do you have to be so mean?)" He asked me in rapid French so that I could only hear.

"Me!" I nearly yelled out as I looked at him nearly halfway out of my desk chair.

"_Oui_"

"What have I ever done to you?" I asked with a pointed finger.

"Ya won't let dis Cajun _s'excuser_ (apologize)," he said in reply to me.

"There ain't nothin' for ya ta be apologizin' for so just leave me and mah friends alone Gambit," I replied back to him. My accent had become as thick as honey as I spat out those words to him.

"_Je suis désolé, ma chérie_ (I am sorry my darling)," he whispered to me and I felt my heart catch. But then I remembered and I couldn't let it go.

"Ya left me remember and I am finally movin' on with mah life. So just let me…," I stopped mid sentence. Emma was knocking on my mental shields.

_Yes Ms. Frost?_ I called out mentally to her.

_We have a situation._

_What kind of situation?_

_A situation that involves hostel mutants and armed humans in a public area._

_That is a situation._

_Yes indeed. _

_Alright sound the alarm. Tell everyone to ask to leave the class room appropriately. I don't need a school full of panicked humans running around. _

_Of course, where would you life for us to rendezvous?_

_Just tell them to get to the parking lot as fast as they can. Make sure they know to take different exist._

_Yes that would be wise. _

_See you in five._

I looked over at Remy. He was staring at me in this weird sort of way. I ignored it of course and raised my hand appropriately.

"Yes, Ms. Darkholme," the teacher asked.

"May I go to the bathroom please?" I asked rather more politely than what was necessary.

"Of course," she said waving me to leave. I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the room to be greeted by the only blonde I could stand; she was already removing the outer layer of her clothing so that she could be in her uniform.

"Status report please," I said as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Four mutants escaped a criminal transport carrier today when they were being moved from sing-sing to another safer location. During the last portion of the transport something went wrong and they escaped," Emma reported.

"Which mutant escaped?" I asked her as we went through the glass doors.

"Juggernaut, Ms. Marvel, Ruckus and Mimic," she said a little despondingly.

"Damn."

"I know. I don't think we can handle them. We don't have enough strength or skill," Emma confided in me.

"What do you want us to do? Invite the X-Men to join our little jaunt?" I asked her in frustration.

"Yes."

I sighed, _of course_.

"Let us assess the situation first and then we will decide if we need more re-enforcements," I said to her as we finally made it to our car.

A few of the others were arriving as well. They had all removed their civilian clothes and were now in their new Brotherhood uniforms.

"We've got a situation," I announced and everyone nodded in unison.

"I want everyone to load up and move out. Emma will debrief you telepathically on our way there. This is a big job guys and not all of us are going to come out unscathed," I told them as we loaded up into the brand new SUV's we had just recently bought.

"They are off the main bridge leading towards New York City," Emma reported to me as we began to head out towards our location. I nodded my head in understanding as we drove down the various streets looking more like the FBI than The Brotherhood. I couldn't help think that we should really get our own jet after this mission.

I looked over next to me as Emma relayed the information out to my commanders who drove the other two vehicles. Her face was set into concentration as she laid out the battle plan to the rest of the group.

When we arrived at the bridge I felt rather foolish for not having pulled the X-Men out of classes to help with this one.

Juggernaut and Ms. Marvel were doing a number on the surrounding buildings as Mimic and Ruckus destroyed every automobile within a five foot radius.

"Where are the humans?" I asked Emma who was already telepathically searching for their brainwaves.

"The ones that are still alive are hiding behind those cars over there," she told me as she pointed to the group of cars that had been pushed aside as the foursome moved closer towards Bayville City.

"Red Team get the humans, Gold Team take down the criminals," I shouted out to my groups.

I stopped and grabbed Emma's arm as she began to follow Gold Team.

"Emma contact either Xavier or Jean and get the X-Men here now," I commanded her. She didn't even hesitate as she started her mental relay.

I watched as The Scarlet Witch led Red Team behind twisted metal and rubble to reach the probably hurt and injured humans. I viewed Scarlet Witch as she signaled for Vanisher to go ahead and teleport all of them to where the people hide behind the cars. Once they arrived there I knew the people would be safe from any harm that might come to them.

"They're on their way. They should be here within five minutes," Emma told me.

"Good, let's go," I told her as we began to follow Pulse out into the open to start distracting the crazed mutants from destroying the rest of the bridge.

"Alright," Pulse said as we gathered around him, "I want White Queen and Rogue to go after Ms. Marvel, Polaris you will be helping Red Team disassemble The Juggernaut until we can get another telepath on site. Avalanche, you and I are going for Mimic and Ruckus."

"Okay everyone head out," I commanded as we all went our separate ways.

"Give me the full layout of Ms. Marvel, White Queen," I said as we made our way too our target.

"Ms. Marvel, real name Carol Danvers. She was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. She has super strength, invulnerability and can fly. She has worked for the government for most of her adult life and has recently decided in the last year to go it alone. She was captured three months ago when she was doing a job that involved steal weapon plans from the very company she used to work with," Emma summarized for me.

"Great, well we will try and do this as quickly as possible. Try and slow her down with your telepathy. If she gets to close to you turn Diamond and we'll do a more physical assault," I explained to her.

"And what will you do?" She asked as she surveyed her opponent.

"After you start distracting her I am going to sneak up on her and knock her out. Then use her powers to help the others," I further explained to her.

"Fine," she said as she closed her eyes and began to mentally bombard Ms. Marvel.

I looked around us assessing the situation. Red Team was doing a very good job in distracting Juggernaut. I doubt if they would have any problems with him. It was Ruckus and Mimic that I had problems with. I know Pulse would probably be the only one who could get close enough to Mimic to stop him. But that was only if Avalanche could stop Ruckus in enough time.

I heard the familiar engines of the Blackbird as I began to make my way towards Ms. Marvel. It took them long enough to get here that we pretty much had the situation handled. It was a nice change for once.

_Rogue I can't hold her much longer_ I heard Emma's telepathic reply.

_On it _I replied in return as I started to strip off my gloves and unzip the upper section of my suite so that my arms were bare.

_Hurry I am losing her!_ Emma screamed at me telepathically. I didn't even respond as I went into a full out run.

When I was only feet from Ms. Marvel I knew immediately when Emma lost control over the blonde, blue eyed beauty. Carol's eyes shot open with an anger that resembled that of death. I knew in that moment Carol Danvers was out for the kill.

"You think you can stop me?" She asked me as she floated into the air about a foot off of the ground.

"I am going to try," I responded.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks the encouragement really helps during moments like these," I replied coolly. She gave me a deep almost sadistic laugh.

"What? You think you can take me out? You think you can actually hurt me?" She asked me as we began to move around one another.

"No, I plan on knocking you out till next week," I explained to her.

"Doubtful," she said as she continued our little dance like movements. I didn't respond to her as we continued to try and see any weaknesses in our opponent. She was good I would have to give her that. She had been trained well by the government. But unfortunately I knew better, the government may have had the best known trainers work with her, but I had the best unknown skills-men work with me. Cause nothing can beat Assassin training.

"Looks like you're friends have finally joined our fun," Danvers said to me and my eyes flicked over to Ruckus and Mimic. The X-Men were doing famously with helping out my two Gold leaders.

I wish I hadn't done that though. Because when I had looked away she used my moment of distraction to fly at me. Her strong fist landed hard on my jaw, nearly shattering it to pieces. I somersaulted backwards at least four yards before rolling back onto my feet. As I did so she came out at me with out stretched hands and grabbed me by the collar of my uniform.

"Rogue!" I heard being screamed from down below but I couldn't respond, I was miles up into the sky in just a matter of moments. Wild winds whipped at my face as Danvers drove us up, higher into the air as I struggled against her tight grip.

"Face it Rogue, you can't beat me!" She screamed out hysterically.

"Wonna bet?" I asked as I grabbed her bare arm with my own bare hand.

She screamed at me and let go of my neck and held on to my upper arm with all the brut strength she had left. It didn't take long before my mutation kicked in the thick blue lines formed across her delicate skin. Her scream became an echo of one as her throat tightened up in a silent scream.

It was only seconds later that we began to fall towards the waiting Earth and then all I knew was that I was screaming as her mind filled mine up like empty bowl. Flashes of Carol Susan Jane Danvers life raced across my mind in a whirl of color. And for awhile the sensation of falling didn't bother me anymore. I felt like I had fallen from the sky a hundred times and new that eventually I would hit the ground but it wouldn't hurt, it would just be an unavoidable occurrence.

"Carol let go!" I grounded out as I struggled against her grip. Her fingers dug into my skin as I slowly became aware of what was really happening around me. I continued to struggle against her as I realized I couldn't get away from her tight grip. Panic enveloped me as I felt Earth's surface coming fast upon us.

I knew what was going to happen. I knew that in a matter of moments I would be crushed against the Earth in one crushing blow and all I could do was close my eyes and wait for it.

**Bayville City Bridge:**

When we had gotten the call I felt my body coil with anticipation. I had yet to join the X-Men on a true mission and was excited to finally see what everyone was truly made of. I was even more thrilled to know that the call had come from the Brotherhood.

I listened to Cyclopes explain the situation to us. But for the most part I just tuned him out; I was good at figuring things out on my own. This mission shouldn't be any different.

As we landed not half a click away from the Bayville City Bridge I was surprised to see so much destruction. Cars lay in piles of twisted metal along the road way, the surviving civilians littered the streets watching the spectacle a safe distance away.

To my right nearly half the Brotherhood was working on getting control over Juggernaut as he smashed around the bridge. I heard Cyclopes command Nightcrawler to teleport him and Shadowcat to the scene and help disassemble the hulk like man.

I continued to scan the area. Avalanche and Pulse were working alone on two of the lesser powered mutants; they seemed from a distance to hold their own. But when my red on black eyes scanned the remainder of the fight scene I was shocked to see White Queen and Rogue trying to disarm Ms. Marvel. A woman I himself had encountered only once before and had hoped to never again go fact to face with.

I watched them as Rogue ran up to Ms. Marvel, arms bare, as they danced around each other. It was when Ms. Marvel laid that carefully placed punch on Rogue's jaw that I finally felt my feet move into action. I watched her somersault her way across the small battlefield to only flip right back up into the correct position and rush back towards Ms. Marvel.

I jumped over people and debris as I raced towards Rogue. I was within an arms reach away when that blonde woman grabbed Rogue by the collar of her uniform. My heart felt as if it going to burst right out of my chest when they flew up into the air above me.

"Rogue!" I screamed out to her in fear. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me against the ragging winds above the battle.

"Gambit vhat's happening to _meine Schwester_ (my sister)?" Nightcrawler asked as he teleported next to me.

I looked over at him and then to the small scuffle behind us. Juggernaut was unconscious on the ground. Both White Queen and Jean were working on keeping him that way for awhile longer. Everyone else had moved onto Ruckus and Mimic.

"She's fightin' dat Ms. Marvel _femme_ (woman). They be up der _homme_ (man)," told him as I pointed up to the pair in the sky.

"We should get one of da telepath's over here," Kurt suggested as we watched them struggle against one another.

"Remy doubt dat will be much help," I replied him as they continued to struggle against one another. Carol kept driving them higher and higher up into the air.

"Well we just can't let _meine Schwester_ (my sister) fight alone," He yelled at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Go get da _filles_ (girls)," I said as I watched Rogue fight against one of the toughest mutants on the planet.

I smelt rotten eggs as Kurt teleported to the telepathic due-o. I stood there feeling foolish as I watched them fight each other in the air, unable to help. It was one of the worst feelings in the world.

I thought about flinging two cards up at Ms. Marvel but then remembered she was indestructible and would only hurt Rogue in the process. So I continued like a sentinel to watch them continue to fight one another.

When Emma and Jean had finally reached me Carol looked like she was about to drop Rogue to her death. But then I they both seemed to scream in agony and stop fighting one another.

"Jean _ce problème avec mon chéri?(_Jean what's wrong with my darling?)" I asked Jean in rapid French. I thanked whatever heavens above that the telepath actually had three years worth of French and could understand most of what I was telling her.

"Rogue touched Ms. Marvel," she said in concentration.

"Danvers won't release her hold on Rogue," Emma continued on as both woman tried to find a way to help their friend.

"_Pardon?_ (What?)" I asked her not fully understand what that meant.

"Rogue's absorbing Ms. Marvel's entire essences and if Rogue can't get Ms. Marvel to let go…," Jean didn't finish her sentence as she looked back up at the two as they began to fall back to Earth.

"Rogue will kill Ms. Marvel," Emma finished off as Jean used her telekinetic power to slow their fall back down to Mother Earth.

"Or at least place Ms. Marvel into a coma for the rest of her life," Jean said trying to lift the mood.

I had killed someone once, along time ago. The memory of that day still haunts me like a bad dream. If Rogue was to ever kill someone I don't think she would be able to truly handle the situation.

"Aurora," I heard someone call out and my attention was diverted from Rogue's falling form to the owner's voice.

"Yes," A soft voice replied, of who I presume was Aurora.

"Go catch Rogue," Pulse, I had figured out, commanded to her.

Aurora had stopped her advance on Ruckus and looked up into the sky. In one giant burst of energy Aurora was up into the air with more speed than Quicksilver as she raced to catch Rogue before she fell to her death.

I could do nothing but watch the small melodrama play out. I hoped that the last words Rogue would ever say to me would not be ones filled with such hate as they had been. I prayed that she would be able to live long enough for me to apologize and for me to tell her how much I truly and deeply love her. I would give anything to make sure that this wasn't the end. It couldn't be, not yet.

**New Orleans:**

"_Today in New York four mutant criminals escaped during a routine transport from Sing-Sing prison to a new mutant containment center on the other side of New York City. Luckily two apparent groups of mutant superhero's that have become a household name in upstate New York were able to help in the recapture of these dangerous mutants."_

The screen switched from that of the news anchor to that of live footage from the attack on the Bayville City Bridge.

"_Please be aware that some of this footage is of a graphic nature and should not been seen by children. Nevertheless, as seen here you can see the X-Men and the Brotherhood are working side by side to stop this mutual threat. As seen here the mutant known as Rogue nearly dies when trying to recapture Government number one threat, Ms. Marvel…."_

The anchors voice seemed to drift off into the distance as a young and beautiful blonde woman stares intently at the screen. Her perfectly manicured nails dig deep into the rich brown leather seat that she occupies. She watches as the mutants fight it out in the air and are later caught by a flash of brilliant white light. But what has this prime example of perfect breeding so on edge is the man with red on black eyes as he takes one of the fallen, unconscious mutants into his arms.

"Gambit…," she grounds out through clenched teeth as she freezes the frame of him holding the girl.

**A/N: Alright that was long. Just added a little Romyness can't have them getting back together any time soon. That would completely go against the Rogue that I am trying to create here. I added the Carol Danvers scene because well I just needed more action in the story and I think Rogue is so much cooler with those powers. Oh also, I forgot to mention this, most of New York and surrounding areas have just accepted the mutant fact. Of course there are still people out there that are totally against the mutant factor but that's something that will always be a lingering side effect of prejudice. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all those great reviews again. **

**Bayville High School: French Class**

"Today," Mrs. Delamater my French Teacher began, "we will be starting your group projects today."

A small series of groans erupted throughout the class room. My eyes of course immediately landed on Rogue. I watched as she shifted in her seat, slightly uncomfortable at the thought of having to work in such close proximity with a stranger.

"Ms. Darkholme and Mr. LeBeau you will be paired of course," Mrs. Delamater said without a half beat of a breath. I looked up at her with a grin.

Ever since she found out I had taught Rogue her French she has made it very clear that I should continue with my French lessons. Much to Rogue's dismay of course.

During my musing I hadn't even noticed that the other students were moving their desks around to be closer to their partners. I had a feeling that Rogue wouldn't move from her seat and I would have to wander over to the desk next to hers'.

Sitting down across from her I sighed from the tension she was letting off. You would have to cut it with a chain saw the tension was just that thick.

"_Bonjour (hello) chérie_," I said to her as I pulled out my French book.

"I am not your _chérie_ anymore Gambit," she said to me through clenched teeth.

"_Non_ Remy guess you're not," I said to her a little taken aback I hadn't realize how hard I had truly hurt her.

"Let's just get on with this project and get it over with. The less time I spend with you the happier I'll be," she said to me as she fingered the pages of her French book looking for the assignment page.

"Now Rogue Remy know dat ain't da truth. You love spendin' time with dis swap rat," I said to her with a grin.

"Sorry to burst whatever bubble you're floating on but my time is better spent doing other things," she said as she finally found the page.

"Remy noticed," I said trying to grab even the slightest amount of her attention, "you be spendin' a lot of time with dat Augustus _homme _(man)."

"My relationship with Augustus isn't any of your business Gambit. You lost that right a few months back remember?" she said to me not even looking up from her page in the book.

"_Oui_ Remy remember clear as day."

"Then you must know that the terms of our relationship are now mute and void correct?" she said as she tapped her pen against her book as she read it.

"_Oui_."

"Then this conversation is closed," she said to me with such a finalization I didn't know where to begin again with her. I mean at least I got her to at talk to me.

"_Non chérie _Remy dink dat dis conversation is just beginnin'," I told her as I leaned further back into my chair.

"Gambit apparently you didn't hear me correctly the first time. I know that swap rat's have a tendency to get water in their ears when swimming around in the bayou so pay close attention this time," she said to me not even looking up from that French book of hers.

"I want you to leave me the hell alone. I don't want anything to do with you or anyone associated with you. If you do not seem to understand that then I won't hesitate to make a phone call to my dear step father Marius and explain to him that I must have gotten the wrong man because I just saw you walking down the street in Bayville, New York," she paused to look me straight in the eyes, "I am the only person besides my mother who knows you are living Gambit. I am the only person protecting you from The Assassins. So do us both a favor and shut the hell up and leave me alone before I do something we will both regret."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that she actually used that against me. That was a low blow even for her.

"Remy _comprendre _(understand) Rogue," I told her with a sad sigh not looking at her.

"Good," she said as she started to take notes on what was required for the project.

**Bayville High School: The Hallway**

"How was French?" Augustus asked me as we strolled through the hallway.

"It was a very fulfilling day," I told him with a smile.

"Oh? How so?" He asked as we maneuvered around the various student bodies.

"I just remind a swap rat where his place is in this world," I replied. We were silent for awhile as we moved around the school.

"Lorna seems to be taking her drive for power very seriously," Pulse said to me as said mutant came into view. She was laughing with a gaggle of older girls; most of them I knew were seniors.

"She does seem to take on her new role with a passion," I said with a laugh. I watched as she excused herself from the girls and meandered over towards my brother.

"Hello Kurt," I heard her say to him between bats of her eyelashes.

"Lorna," he replied almost sheepishly. He could be so shy around girls.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Duncan's party with me this Saturday." She asked him in the most flirtatious way possible. I could barely hold back a laugh at the scene.

"_Natürlich werde ich,"_ Kurt said rapidly in German.

"I am sorry my Father speaks German fluently but I have yet to learn it all myself and only know very little. Could you repeat that in English," Lorna said politely with yet another giggle attached at the end of the sentence.

"Oh sorry, I said of course I will," he said with another sly smile.

"Great! See you at say seven?" She asked him. I noticed her green eyes flick over to me and Augustus and I couldn't help but notice the evil glint in her eye. The likeness to her fathers nearly had shivers running up my spine.

"Sicher (sure)," he said with a large toothy smile.

"Perfect and I'll make sure that Father gives me a brush up on German before then," she said as she gave him a lust filled look before turning with a flip of her long green hair and all but skipping towards class.

"Well that wasn't the approach I would have used," I said honestly as we again began to walk towards my next class.

"This is Lorna Dane we are talking about, Magneto's little Princess. It's in her blood to make sure that when she does a project of this magnitude that she does it with every skill she has," Augustus summarized for me.

"True, but I don't think I would want my brother dating Lorna Dane," I said honestly.

"Yes, but you did say to keep close to him. You never did specify how close and anyways she seems to be using her popularity to the best of her abilities," Pulse reminded and I just grunted in response.

"I know but I still don't like it," I said again as I watched my brother get back slapped by Bobby Drake. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at those two.

"Lance seems to be doing his job most effectively as well," Pulse mentioned as he nodded towards Avalanche and Shadowcat leaning up against her locker.

"She seems more than thrilled to have his attention again," I replied as Kitty smiled brilliantly as Lance sweet talked her.

"I bet he'll have a date on Saturday night as well," said I.

"Was that a bit of regret I heard in your voice commander?" Pulse asked me as we walked towards my class room door. I knew Remy was somewhere near, I could feel his presence around me.

"Dating was never in the contract Pulse. And anyways, not many people in Bayville would want to date the untouchable girl," I said with a laugh as we stood outside of my class.

"Well Rogue I am not many people," Pulse said as he stared down at me. He had the loveliest blue eyes.

"Augustus I don't know if I am quite ready for another relationship. I've already had my heart stolen once, I don't know if I could bear losing it again," I told him truthfully.

"Like all thieves Rogue we're very good at finding things and keeping them for ourselves. I plan of finding your heart Rogue and never letting it go," he said in just above a whisper.

I know it seems so silly of me to think that I could fall for someone so easily after Remy. But I guess I am very easy to be charmed even by the wickedest of snakes. Augustus leaned his face down close to mine and I could feel his warm breath caress the sides of my face. I knew what was about to happen, I knew he was leaning into kiss me. I didn't care, I should have, but I didn't.

"_Excuse-moi _(excuse me) Remy needs ta get through da door before he's late again _non_?" Remy said to us breaking Augustus and mines moment together.

"Ah yes, you're going to be late Rogue," Pulse said as he smiled down at me.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked more of question than a statement.

"Of course, you'll have me doing laps for at least two hours tonight I am sure," he cheekily replied before leaving to go to his own class.

I almost sighed as I walked towards my desk. English has always been my best subject so I wasn't worried if I fell into a day dream. It was Remy's looks however that kept me from doing so.

"Stop staring at me Gambit," I said under my breath as our teacher began her lecture.

"_Désolé madame_ (sorry madam) Remy just can't help but notice dat, dat _homme_ (man) he looks rather familiar," Remy said as he looked at me with a deep curiosity.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my life Gambit," I said harshly as our teacher began to discuss Poe.

"_Oui_ but ya never did say anythin' about your _amis_ (friends)," he said with a grin that I want to just smack off.

"Why do you have to be so annoying," I asked turning in my desk chair to face him.

"_Pourquoi avez-vous de l'être signifie?_ (Why do you have to be so mean?)" He asked me in rapid French so that I could only hear.

"Me!" I nearly yelled out as I looked at him nearly halfway out of my desk chair.

"_Oui_"

"What have I ever done to you?" I asked with a pointed finger.

"Ya won't let dis Cajun _s'excuser_ (apologize)," he said in reply to me.

"There ain't nothin' for ya ta be apologizin' for so just leave me and mah friends alone Gambit," I replied back to him. My accent had become as thick as honey as I spat out those words to him.

"_Je suis désolé, ma chérie_ (I am sorry my darling)," he whispered to me and I felt my heart catch. But then I remembered and I couldn't let it go.

"Ya left me remember and I am finally movin' on with mah life. So just let me…," I stopped mid sentence. Emma was knocking on my mental shields.

_Yes Ms. Frost?_ I called out mentally to her.

_We have a situation._

_What kind of situation?_

_A situation that involves hostel mutants and armed humans in a public area._

_That is a situation._

_Yes indeed. _

_Alright sound the alarm. Tell everyone to ask to leave the class room appropriately. I don't need a school full of panicked humans running around. _

_Of course, where would you life for us to rendezvous?_

_Just tell them to get to the parking lot as fast as they can. Make sure they know to take different exist._

_Yes that would be wise. _

_See you in five._

I looked over at Remy. He was staring at me in this weird sort of way. I ignored it of course and raised my hand appropriately.

"Yes, Ms. Darkholme," the teacher asked.

"May I go to the bathroom please?" I asked rather more politely than what was necessary.

"Of course," she said waving me to leave. I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the room to be greeted by the blonde beauty; she was already removing the outer layer of her clothing so that she could be in her uniform.

"Status report please," I said as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Four mutants escaped a criminal transport carrier today when they were being moved from sing-sing to another safer location. During the last portion of the transport something went wrong and they escaped," Emma reported.

"Which mutant escaped?" I asked her as we went through the glass doors.

"Juggernaut, Ms. Marvel, Ruckus and Mimic," she said a little despondingly.

"Damn."

"I know. I don't think we can handle them. We don't have enough strength or skill," Emma confided in me.

"What do you want us to do? Invite the X-Men to join our little jaunt?" I asked her in frustration.

"Yes."

I sighed, _of course_.

"Let us assess the situation first and then we will decide if we need more re-enforcements," I said to her as we finally made it to our car.

A few of the others were arriving as well. They had all removed their civilian clothes and were now in their new Brotherhood uniforms.

"We've got a situation," I announced and everyone nodded in unison.

"I want everyone to load up and move out. Emma will debrief you telepathically on our way there. This is a big job guys and not all of us are going to come out unscathed," I told them as we loaded up into the brand new SUV's we had just recently bought.

"They are off the main bridge leading towards New York City," Emma reported to me as we began to head out towards our location. I nodded my head in understanding as we drove down the various streets looking more like the FBI than The Brotherhood. I couldn't help think that we should really get our jet after this mission.

I looked over next to me as Emma relayed the information out to my commanders who drove the other two vehicles. Her face was set into concentration as she laid out the battle plan to the rest of the group.

When we arrived at the bridge I felt rather foolish for not having pulled the X-Men out of classes to help with this one.

Juggernaut and Ms. Marvel were doing a number on the surrounding buildings as Mimic and Ruckus destroyed every automobile within a five foot radius.

"Where are the humans?" I asked Emma who was already telepathically searching for their brainwaves.

"The ones that are still alive are hiding behind those cars over there," she told me as she pointed to the group of cars that had been pushed aside as the foursome moved closer towards Bayville City.

"Red Team get the humans, Gold Team take down the criminals," I shouted out to my groups.

I stopped and grabbed Emma's arm as she began to follow Gold Team.

"Emma contact either Xavier or Jean and get the X-Men here now," I commanded her. She didn't even hesitate as she started her mental relay.

I watched as The Scarlet Witch led Red Team behind twisted metal and rubble to reach the probably hurt and injured humans. I watched as Scarlet Witch signaled for Vanisher to go ahead and teleport all of them to where the people hide behind the cars. Once they arrived there I knew the people would be safe from any harm that might come to them.

"They're on their way. They should be here within five minutes," Emma told me.

"Good, let's go," I told her as we began to follow Pulse out into the open to start distracting the crazed mutants from destroying the rest of the bridge.

"Alright," Pulse said as we gathered around him, "I want White Queen and Rogue to go after Ms. Marvel, Polaris you will be helping Red Team disassemble The Juggernaut until we can get another telepath on site. Avalanche, you and I are going for Mimic and Ruckus."

"Excellent," I replied as we all split up and moved towards our opponents.

Emma and I quickly found Ms. Marvel. She was smashing her way through a bank vault just a little west of where Ruckus and Mimic were. She seemed to have already changed her prison uniform for a more fashionable black and yellow ensemble.

"Alright White Queen give me everything you got on Ms. Marvel here," I said as I watched the crazed blonde woman removed the vault bank door.

"Carol Danvers a.k.a Ms. Marvel originally from Boston Massachusetts she worked with S.H.E.I.L.D before going Rogue, sorry no pun intended of course, and doing her own odd jobs for the highest bidder. Obviously this caused some ruckus, sorry no pun intended there either, with the United States Government. She was quickly apprehended and has for the last six months been kept at Sing-Sing until they finished creating her adamantium prison," Emma summarized for me.

"Our girl has been a little busy. To bad she's been arrested already, she would have been a great asset to our team," I replied to her as we began to make our advance.

"Yes, to bad. She can fly and of course can pretty much destroy anything with her super strength except for adamantium. She also has invulnerability."

"Damn," I said to her as I watched her fly in and out of the bank vault before stopping out front of the now destroyed bank and looking at her comrades.

"Well now or never," I said to Emma, "start probing her mind. Keep her distracted long enough for me to get close enough to her to touch her and knock her out."

"Yes commander."

I nodded as Emma closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the wild blonde woman. As I moved closer to Danvers I began to notice the signs of a mental intrusion. By the time I was five feet away from Ms. Marvel, she was clutching her head in what looked like agony.

When I finally got to the point of contact I turned and looked back towards Emma to start her retreat from Carol's mind. I saw her visually nod to me as she slowly opened her eyes. At this point I removed my gloved hand and braced myself for the contact. But as my hand brushed against Carol's naked skin, her brilliant blue eyes shot open in anger as she grabbed my bare hand with hers.

It took only seconds for my mutation to kick in.

"Let go Carol!" I screamed as I tried to jerk away from the super strong woman.

"Never!" She screamed at me as tiny blue lines creped there way up her perfectly tanned skin.

"I know who you are and I know what you can do. I won't go back to jail. I won't go back." She chanted to me.

As the images of the past events played through out my mind I was shocked to find that this who thing was a set up. Carol had been demoralized when she was captured and placed into that prison with out a proper trial. It was during her stint in that hell hole that she heard the whispers of my name on the wind. She heard of what I could do, of what I could do for her.

Carol Danvers would rather die than be placed in a ten by nine cell for the rest of her mortal life. She would rather die in a battle against me, the only mutant in the world who can kill the unkillable.

"Carol you have to let go!" I screamed as more and more images of Carol Danvers' life flashed through my mind.

I could feel the real Ms. Marvel fading into nothingness as my mutation began to drain the life out of her. But the one inside my head seemed more than content to try and make itself a place within my mind. She was determined to die by hands on this day.

**Bayville City Bridge: **

When we landed I hadn't expected to see what I saw. There was so much destruction around us as the Brotherhood tried to regain control over the four unruly mutants. People screamed and ran in various directions as our jet landed not ten yards away from the fighting.

I immediately began to search for her. I knew that she wouldn't let her people go in there alone. She would be somewhere deep within the fighting, probably on the front line.

When Scott started to bark out his orders I let it fall onto deaf ears. My whole being was concentrated on Rogue. But as smoke, fire and flying debris littered the area, finding a living sole was pretty much said and done.

"Jean," I said over my shoulder.

"Cyclopes we have a situation," I heard her say ignoring my request for her assistance.

"What kind of situation," he replied to his girlfriend.

"It's Rogue," she said and I was all ears after that.

"She's the leader of the Brotherhood now Jean. She is her people's responsibility," he responded to her.

"No, you don't understand," she said, "Emma's contacting me telepathically."

"Jean we don't have time for this we need to get the civilians out of here and make sure no one dies," Cyclopes replied as he began to instruct the group of mutants before him.

"Somebody already did."

"What?" Scott asked as he stopped his instruction. I felt my heart stop beating as Jean tried to make sense of what Emma was trying to tell her.

"Emma and Rogue went after Ms. Marvel. The plan was easy, Emma distracts Ms. Marvel and Rogue knocks her out while she's distracted. But it was a set up," Jean explained.

"_Pardon?_" I asked Jean as I came to stand next to Scott.

"Danvers knew Rogue would be here today. She wanted to fight Rogue, she wanted Rogue to kill her," Jean said to us. I could barely make out the hazy shapes of my team mates as they listened to what Jean is saying.

"_Désolé_ (sorry) but Remy don't dink he _comprendre _(understand) everythin' ya sayin' _chéri_," I said to her.

"Remy, Rogue just completely absorbed Ms. Marvel," Jean said slightly frustrated yet with this sad, pained look.

"Jean Remy-,"

"She killed her Gambit," Jean spit out to me.

"Where is she, Jean?"

"By the bank on the west side of the bridge," she replied to me.

I didn't say anything to anyone as I took off in a dead run towards the bank. I jumped and hurdled over every obstacle in my way. Nothing deterred me from my destination as I slipped and slide on lose gravel and broken glass.

When I got to the area of destruction in which Jean had mentioned I came to a dead stop. Emma had Rogue's head carefully placed in her lap. Tiny rivers of tears flowed carelessly down her dirty cheeks as she cradled Rogue's unmoving body. Next to Rogue's only bare hand laid the corpse of Ms. Marvel. I could faintly see her once brilliant blue eyes glassed over like a porcelain doll. Carol Danvers blonde hair laid behind her like a fallen angel as Rogue's hand swung almost as lifelessly beside it.

"Emma," I said as I fell to my knees beside what looked like the equally dead women.

"She's not dead," Emma said to me as she looked down at Rogue's face.

"Non?" I asked surprised.

"No, I placed her in a telepathic coma until she can over come Ms. Marvel's personality. Rogue taking in so much of one person at once can severely destroy her mental capacity."

"_Pardon Chere_ but Remy don't follow," I said to her as I brushed aside some of Rogue's white locks.

"It means that if Rogue doesn't win this battle against Ms. Marvel then we might not ever see our Rogue again. She could very well already be lost to us and forever trapped within the confines of her own mind. We won't truly know what's going with her until she allows someone to enter her mind or she wakes up."

"_D'accord _(ok)," I said to her as we both just sat there between the two beauties, waiting for whatever might come.

**New Orleans:**

"_Today in other news four mutants escaped from a maximum security transport today in Bayville New York. Luckily for the surrounding citizens of Bayville a group of mutant superhero's calling them selves both the Brotherhood and the X-Men helped local authorities place the escaped convicts back into their holding cells. _

"_Unfortunately one of the escaped convicts were killed, her name has yet to be released to the press until the family has been notified. Only of Brotherhood members were severely injured due to a power…__**"**_

The television was placed on mute as the broadcaster showed a clip caught by some amateur video cameraman. The shot showed a few bits of the X-Men and Brotherhood working side by side but in one of the last clips the video cameraman caught the scene of the dead mutant along with the injured one. Sitting beside the two fallen mutants was a barely clad mutant in white and a familiar man in a brown duster.

The blonde woman watching the scene pressed pause as the familiar man brushed a white lock out of the fallen mutants face. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she tapped her perfectly manicured finger nails on the sophisticated desk she sat behind. Only one word left her mouth as she starred transfixed on the scene before her.

"_Remy…" _

**A/N: I wonder who this woman is in New Orleans??? Lol **


End file.
